Presentiment
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: Emily and JJ find themselves in more trouble than they realize when they set out to investigate an unsanctioned case alone. Without the FBI's resources and the team's help they wonder if they might have made the wrong choice. Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds
1. Chapter 1

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

"You've got to lose them JJ!" Emily screamed from the passenger side of the vehicle. Whipping her head around, her eyes widened at the rapidly approaching headlights. Terrible scenarios rushed through her as she gripped the door handle even tighter.

It amazed her how they had even gotten into this mess. Town lights streaked by them in a wild flurry of meshing colors as JJ weaved the through the few cars that dotted the street. Feeling very thankful for the defensive driving training they had received during the academy, Emily kept her eyes on the headlights that of the raging car behind them as its engine along roared with determination.

"Hang on!" JJ shouted her tone matching that of her friend's as she yanked the wheel to the right and their vehicle tore around the corner. The few cars that were unlucky enough to be populating the road at the late hour filled the air with blaring horns. JJ missed a few people that had been crossing the street by mere inches, before yelling an unheard apology through the window.

The black SUV behind them didn't slow down as it too skidded around the corner only a few seconds back. Emily bit her lip, "You've got to get off the main road. We're putting people at risk."

"We're at risk!" JJ squealed but inwardly agreed as she took another turn. Her fingers were wrapped around the steering wheel so tightly that she was sure they would never come off. Her blue eyes quickly glanced towards as she gasped at the sudden revelation, "Are you not wearing your seatbelt?"

Taken aback Emily shook her head, "JJ we are being chased by very pissed off men equipped with high-powered guns and every intent to kill us if they manage to run us off of this road."

"Put your seatbelt on right now!" A crack sounded from behind them shattering the back window. The two women ducked down quickly. Another spray of bullets rattled the car and JJ did her best to drive while barely peeking above the steering wheel. Seeing the sign for a turn off into the canyon, JJ yanked the wheel to the left gritting her teeth as she did so.

"Oh great…," Emily muttered pulling out her gun from her holster and rolling down her own window. Completely ready to lean out and take a few shots of her own. The bright, full moon provided her only source of light as the wind bit her face and trees streaked past her in a shadowy blur. Steadying her gun she aimed at the car behind her, about ready to fire until she was pulled back from the window by her belt.

"What are you doing?! We are not in some action movie! Now put your seatbelt on," JJ grew flustered as she whipped around a corner.

"JJ, they're shooting at us," Emily stated as a matter of fact just as another crack erupted and the car took another few hits. Emily grunted turning towards the destroyed back window with her gun in hand and popped off a few shots of her own. JJ jerking the wheel and the car slightly. A bright orange caution sign caught her vision too late as it streaked past with its unread warning.

"I didn't see what it said. Did you see what it said?" JJ rambled as they continued on their unknowing drive up some mountain. She continued to mumble incoherently a sudden feeling of impending demise rocking her entire being.

Emily hadn't seen what it said she only hoped it was something minor like 'deer crossing' or 'beware of skunk' as those would be pretty low on her worry list at the moment. Hitting a speed bump, Emily flew off of her seat and towards the dashboard as her head it the rood.

JJ involuntarily chuckled, "should've warn your seatbelt."

"Shut up," Emily rubbed her head while bringing the safety strap across her chest and clicking it in. The sudden quietness unnerved them as they turned the bend and lost the car chasing them for only a moment.

"Do you think they'll give up?" JJ asked knowing the answer, "They can't chase us forever right?"

Emily breathed deeply, but she knew the people they were dealing with. They were ruthless, callous, and cruel with no sympathy for others. As long as she and JJ were still alive...they wouldn't stop. They would chase them forever. Unsettled by the lack of the car with the people in question behind them, Emily frowned.

Something was wrong.

"Step on it Jayje," Emily said, her eyes catching a glimpse to the large lake on her left that sat just beyond the barrier and just below overly high cliff.

It was beautiful with the reflection of the full moon lighting up the obscure water that stretched on for at least a few miles. Emily couldn't help but stare at it, as its foreboding image consumed her and filled her with a sense of magnificent dread. She searched for some kind of understanding of the feeling that rose within her. The feeling that was chilling her bones and freezing her very blood and she had a fleeting thought that this is where she would die.

"Emily!" JJ eyes were wide as the other car came out from the trees obscuring some hidden road before leaping back into its place behind them. Another shot rang out this one blowing out one of the tires, sending the car into a tail spin. Emily held on for dear life as the car spun out of control and suddenly she thought that maybe they should have stayed on the main road.

A huge jolt rocked the vehicle and in that split second Emily knew that they had gone over the barrier… Deafened by the crunching metal and the terrified screams, all she could see as the car rolled and rolled was the dark moonlit water of the lake coming closer and closer before she simply blacked out.

Her final thoughts being that at least this ominous lake surrounded by trees and bushes and life... wasn't a bad place to die.

A black SUV pulled to a stop as four men stepped out and peered over the barrier and down to the lake below. The destroyed remnants of car could be seen slowly sinking into the dark water sending bubbly ripples that shone with the moon across the lake's entirety. All was quiet, there was just the sway of the leaves rustling in the wind and the quiet hum of the running car. The faint smell of crushed metal and burnt rubber floated away with the wind.

"No way they survived that," A tall man with well groomed beard uttered breaking the silence, his eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy,"no way."

"We still have work to do. It's only a matter of time now before someone else makes the connection. I mean it took those two, what, three days…?" A shorter, more confident man stated, according to our source at the FBI and Interpol anyway."

Another man, an older man with grey tinged hair stroked his own beard, deep in thought. Turning towards his colleagues, he gave an eerie smile, "But for now, let's just look forward to tomorrow's headlines."

Giving one last look at the slowly disappearing car below, he turned and walked away with a smirk.

He could see it already…

 **Two FBI Agents found dead after terrible accident.**

Yes, that _is_ something to look forward to.

* * *

How is it? Should it be continued? Please let me know what you think!

Thanks!

-HCB


	2. Chapter 2

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Water gushed in through the cars broken windows at an alarming rate, sending the car tail first to the bottom of the lake. JJ woke instantly with a ferocious cough, adrenaline kicked in immediately as she realized their rather dire situation. Panic set in at the sound of creaking metal as a thousand different emotions raced through her mind. One look at the scene before her, and she knew that she, they, were running out of time.

The freezing water nipped at her bare neck, reaching for her chin. Water seemingly jumped into her mouth and down her throat as she gurgled and coughed it back out. Reaching for her left side she tried to unbuckled herself from the restricting belt. Like a well-placed punch to the stomach it dawned on JJ, draining the color from her face as she realized that it was stuck. She was stuck. She yanked and yanked at the clip, but it didn't budge.

"Come on, come on," She muttered only to herself as a rage of fear overwhelmed her and sending her into a state of despair. She screamed for it to let her go before JJ fully noticed the sudden absence of Emily's voice. Emily, who probably would had them both out of this situation by now. She calmed down and glanced to the right side of the rather crumpled car.

Her blue eyes found her friend's unmoving form still strapped in to the seat next to hers. The brunette was unconscious, her head rolled to one side while her nose was a mere inch from the water. Blood dripped from Emily's forehead dotting the dark water that surrounded her. JJ left her seat belt alone as she leaned over as far as she could and unclipped Emily's own belt. It released without a problem and Emily rose slightly.

"Emily, Emily wake up!" JJ shouted, but there was no movement and there was no answer. The water was now to her chin and quickly rising, "Emily!"

The seatbelt still wouldn't give and JJ was letting the panic take over her and cloud her judgement. Inhaling a gulp of water, her lungs started to burn as she stretched her neck for air. Grabbing Emily by the belt she pulled her friend towards her and then towards the shattered opening in front of her. Her hope was that Emily would simply float up to the top.

When Emily disappeared from her sight, JJ stretched to suck in her final breath as the water came over her nose and her eyes before quickly covering her head. Her ears pounded with the sound of moving water and creaking metal. Her pale, bony fingers continued to pull desperately on the belt, but the need for air weakened her body.

The innate fight to survive was diminishing by every passing second and every missed breath. Darkness tickled at the edges of her vision as her strength slowly seeped from her bones. As death by drowning seemed to right around the corner JJ cursed the seatbelt that would succeed in saving and killing her within the space of an hour.

She knew she would die and that death was waiting for her, just beyond the cars doors. For a moment, just before she let out her last bit of air, she looked around. Bubbles and glass floated around her, swirls of red danced in front of her eyes, and the moon broke through the surface as if to say its final goodbye. With a few dulled thumps the car hit the rocky bottom and JJ realized that air and freedom really was just a few feet up. With no options remaining JJ closed her eyes in a reluctant acceptance to the death that awaited her.

Then it clicked within her like a lightbulb using its last spark. Her eyes flew open as she remembered that her gun was still in her holster. Letting go of her final breath she aimed for the wretched belt and fired, praying that she wouldn't shoot herself in the process. A light flashed, cracking the dark watery surroundings.

JJ powered to the surface, breaking through water with a crashing splash. Her lungs hungrily sucked for air while simultaneously coughing out spurts of water. Her breathing was rapid and panicked as her body shook with a sudden burst of energy. Getting a handle on her surroundings, she searched for Emily. Hoping that it wouldn't just be her body. Then she saw her, floating face up a few yards away.

"Em- Em'ly," JJ sputtered, as she dragged her arms up and over her head. It seemed to take ages for her heavy limbs to reach the still form of her friend as the water was dragging her down as well as holding her up, "Emily!"

Taking the still unresponsive form by the arm, JJ pressed forward to the rocky edge, her body burned and her head spun, but she was being driven by some boiling force of determination that swelled within her. Suddenly her feet caught the rocky surface below, and she could stand. Using all her might she pulled Emily onto the shore that bordered the lake and knelt over her. blood dripped from her chin onto Emily's eyelids and nose as JJ spoke her name and shook her shoulders.

With a strenuous lurch a burst of water escaped Emily's mouth as she turned painfully over onto her elbows. Squealing with a relieved delight Jareau collapsed next to her friend and breathed in deeply, giggling rather loudly.

"JJ, what in Sam Heck are you laughing for?" Emily rasped incredulously before coughing up more water. Liquid dripped from her chin as she turned to lazily gaze at her friend and then to the lake in front of them, where bubbles still rose and popped to the surface being illuminated by the moon.

"Pain. My pain. Life. My life," JJ muttered, "your life. And hey, your pain...I think I broke my nose."

Emily looked over at her friend and her rather bloated nose, before replying with complete surety, "I think I broke my head."

JJ snorted, her eyes staring at the moon and the stars that danced around it, "Emily how did we get here?"

"Well," Emily raised her eyebrows, "we rolled down a cliff and into a lake after our tires were shot out by obdurate men who wanted to kill us."

"Well thanks for that," JJ sighed smiling, now very sure that Prentiss was okay… for the moment anyway. They both were.

A rather violent shiver wracked Emily's body followed by a terrible pain, "We probably should get out of here." Emily shared though the thought of moving hurt her very core.

"And go where, it's dark, it's cold, we don't know where we are," JJ grumbled quietly before coughing. Sleep was calling to her as a lullaby, sweet and calming, "my nose hurts and my side. Let's just lay here until morning."

The water still lapped at their feet as a sudden exhaustion poured over Emily, and she couldn't imagine how JJ felt after saving them both from the sinking vehicle. So she agreed with JJ against her better judgement and stayed still. Though she knew that they should get somewhere safer and check for potentially fatal injuries.

Emily felt her vision fading as her body was giving into the beckoning one last look at the full moon, her mind fell to the question asked just moments ago… And Emily wondered herself as she mumbled into the cool forest breeze,

"How did we get here?"

Deep in some painfully exhausted sleep, neither woman heard the crunch of boots hitting the ground. A shadowed figure of a man, masked by the darkness of the surrounding trees, grunted with an indiscernible emotion. Swinging his gun around his shoulder he called out into the forest and then continued towards the two women. His steps were slow and wary before kneeling down and placing two fingers on one's neck just below her chin. Sighing, he slid one arm underneath her neck and the other just beneath her knees. The brunette stirred for a moment, but didn't wake.

"It's okay. You'll be alright," The forest man whispered. Lifting her up, he carried her into the trees where they both disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

How was it? Still somewhat interesting? Please let me know what you think? I think I've decided to take this story in a different direction than I originally intended. Same basis, but I'm going to go about telling it in a different way. All comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated. I know this chapter didn't really move the story along... To all of those who have reviewed, Thank you!

Thanks!

-HCB


	3. Chapter 3

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

It was the smell that woke her. The smell that smothered her nose and seem to lift her heavy eyelids from their closed state. It was the smell of something greasy. It was the smell of bacon. She could hear the pop crackling sound of of it bubbling on the heated pan. Emily was sure it was a dream. But as she completely opened her eyes she found that she wasn't where she had last been. There was no water snagging her feet, no sky, no rocks, and no JJ.

Blankets were wrapped around her tightly, so much so that she could hardly move. A dark beanie covered her head stretching to her ears. Glancing to her right she saw a fireplace, a red wall dotted with small decorations, a wood floor where a single rectangle carpet with an insane amount of design rested. A dog bed rested just beneath her with a forgotten chew toy sat on top.

With a single attempt Emily tried to sit up, but an instant rage of pain flared from her toes to her head. Slowly bring herself back down with her arms still stuck to her sides from the abundance of blankets that surrounded her. Blinking away the tears that had formed from the stinging pain, Emily swallowed as she listened to the rustling of someone in the kitchen.

With a nervous croak Emily called out, unsure of who was there just beyond the back of the couch that had obstructed her sight. She must have been heard as the movements stopped and within moments the sizzling pan stopped sizzling. A clanging of dishes could be heard now followed by heavy footsteps coming towards her.

They thudded against the wood floor and with each step Emily's heart beat faster. Would she be meeting the face of her next nightmare? The lonely hermit who just wants company? A good Samaritan who brought them in from the cold and the unpredictable elements? She didn't know, but she hoped it was the latter option.

Emily tucked her chin further into the prison blankets as the man came from behind the couch and stood by her feet. He was an older man with a chin that wore a mostly grey beard, a pair of glasses that sat upon a bigger and redder nose than average, and a striking gaze. Staring at his red plaid shirt, recognition spilled over Emily and her eyes widened. With a wonder-filled gaze locked on the man, Emily proceeded to open and close her eyes several times to be sure that this was actually real. Seeing that nothing had changed Emily nearly smiled. With some sudden childish impulse Emily fought back the urge to call out "Santa?"

Though she could not deny the man's uncanny resemblance to the jolly old man from the North Pole, she resisted.

Instead she went for something simpler and squeaked out a small, "Hi." Before then rolling her eyes at herself as if _that_ was the silliest thing in the world she could have said. The jolly strange man didn't say anything at first as he only gazed at her as if he was trying to make up his mind about something. He must have come to some conclusion as he gave her a half smile,

"I'm glad to see you awake. You took a bit of a fall," Emily frowned at him, it was more than just a bit. They only rolled down what could seriously be considered a cliff. Scratching his beard the overly jolly man continued, "Saw the whole thing happen myself. I was afraid I'd be pulling bodies out of the lake when you and your friend popped up."

Emily's brown eyes widened as she looked at the man for some answers, "Where is she?" Her throat burned terribly and was getting worse with each spoken word. But she had to know. Not only of JJ's whereabouts, but of who this man was, and why he brought her to his home.

"She's in my son's room. Bruiser is with her…," Emily started to sit up ignoring the stabs of pain to her body, but the jolly man put his free hand up quickly, "The dog. He's been switching between you and her for the last fifteen hours."

"Fifteen hours…," Emily mumbled laying back down, wishing she could look at her watch, but she was still in her mummified blanket burrito state and could hardly move.

"You're both pretty banged up. My wife ran to the store to get some more supplies…," Jolly, which Emily had begun to call him quieted for a moment, "What's your name?"

With wary look at the exuberantly kind man, she told him, "Emily."

"Well Miss Emily, what do you say we get you some food and you can tell me why you were run off the road and left for dead last night?" Emily stomach growled and gurgled in answer. Funny though, she would have thought pain would dull her belly's ache for food not amplify it.

"I'd like to see my friend first," Emily told him and he nodded. Jolly moved to help her laughing as they removed the many blankets one by one. He told her that his wife was worried that she might catch a cold. The beanie stayed on her head, but as Emily's hand was freed she brought a finger to it. It was bandaged heavily near her right temple. As she stood the room started to sway, her fingers clasped ahold of Jolly's arm until everything stopped moving.

"Maybe…," Emily stopped him as she stepped forward and Jolly nodded and led her to the small room on the other end of the house, just down the hall. As they neared the door Emily saw that it was already open. Reaching it opening Emily gasped slightly before taking a half-step back. There was JJ, lying so very still looking much like Emily, only wearing a tank top and boxers. A large German Shepard perked up its ears and lifted its head upon their arrival. He had been resting, snuggled next to JJ's right side.

"Don't worry, my wife did all of the changing," Jolly answered the question she had been afraid to ask. But what had really caused Emily to gasp was the now stained red bandage that covered JJ's abdomen. Dark and various bruises littered her pale body and a horrendous looking one along her cheekbone which led to her still bloated and rather nasty looking nose.

"Oh JJ…," Emily whispered, lowering her gaze.

"She'll be alright," Jolly said with such confidence that Emily could only believe him. Leading her back into the kitchen he handed her a large dark jacket which she gladly took before sitting at the kitchen table. Putting a plate of bacon and eggs and toast with jam in front of her the man sat down, "How did you get here?"

Emily eyebrows raised before she shook her head as that seemed to be the question everyone was asking. However, it was one that needed an answer.

So Emily told him. Hesitantly at first, but she told him as her gut feeling about the man in front of her said that it would be okay. She told him about how she and JJ were FBI and that three, scratch that, four days ago the two of them had discovered a connection between nine different murder cases that had occurred over the last four women, but from all different backgrounds. Strangled, beaten, apparent suicides, stabbed, a hit and run, blunt force trauma, and a simple robbery gone wrong.

"What drew you to them? Those cases?" Jolly asked as he leaned forward with interest. Emily, as she nibbled slowly on her piece of bacon shook her head.

"Not me. JJ… Jennifer. She brought them to me and asked my opinion. She never told me why, but I think it has something to do with Evan."

"Evan?" Confusion lit up the man's face as he tried to process what he was being told.

"The third murder, a mother robbery gone wrong, Two men stole car with her five year old, Evan inside. They shot her as she fought back. The boy was never found," Emily's let her half eaten bacon fall to the plate, "case is still ongoing."

"So is he the connection?" Emily shook her head and continued. Telling how she and Agent Jareau asked for help from their colleagues, but were turned down because of that very question.

"But it was there and we knew it. With this mandatory long weekend vacation period coming up we decided to investigate on our own. The next day, we were sure we found it. Each of the victims had this symbol etched post-mortem on the neck, just below the ear, and just under the jaw line. It was missed in six of the autopsy reports, but after several calls to rather unhelpful medical examiners it was confirmed for all nine victims," Emily took a deep breath, wincing as her head echoed with a stinging pain.

Emily stopped and looked at Mr. Jolly, "Who are you?" The man had been way too curious, way too fast, and there was too little of a surprise when Emily mentioned they were FBI agents.

With a sigh he started, "Former Detective. Did you tell your team of this new connection?"

Pausing for a moment, Emily continued hesitantly, "No. But we should have. This is where it started to go wrong." Emily told of how they went to the victim's houses and interviewed the family's. Each of the women had been in some sort of financial trouble and according to some family members they were reached out to by someone in a suit and a tie, offering them a job.

"Two weeks later they were dead. The next day a woman approached us on the street. She said that she had heard of their investigation and that she too had been approached by a man in a suit and tie. But she didn't go through with it what he had asked her to do," Emily paused again as she zipped her jacket to her chin with a sudden chill as it sped through her body. Her eyes lowered, "We trusted her too easily as she led us to the place that she was supposed to go. It was a trap. As we walked towards the abandoned building, like the desperate idiots we were, we followed her assuming it would be empty. We were wrong. Very wrong. As we neared the entrance a shot rang out, killing the woman immediately."

"That's when the car chase ensued?"

"Yes… But the real problem is, is that we now know who is behind all of it. A man named Declan Merrick, specialty being trafficking of all sorts, human, organ, drug mainly. A very dangerous man," Emily's eyes dropped for a moment.

She had met Merrick once. At a dinner gathering, he sat across from her as she sat opposite of the late Ian Doyle.

Before anyone could say anything else, a woman, nothing like the small and cute, curly grey haired woman wearing a bonnet and smelling like candy canes that Emily had pictured her to be, burst through the front door.

She looked at Emily and then to her husband, "We've got a problem. You are all over the news."

Emily slammed a hand to her head ignoring the pain that had ignited within. It was only a matter of time now. Before her boss would find out.

Before Hotch would find out.

Emily shuddered, questioning now who she was more afraid of: Aaron Hotchner or Declan Merrick.

It was a toss-up.

Several hours away, a young boy sat in front of the television. He had a bowl of chocolate ice cream accompanied with sliced bananas in his hands while he absentmindedly looked at the moving pictures. The volume was low and hardly any noise could be heard.

But it didn't matter because he was waiting for his dad anyway.

"Do you want some whip cream and chocolate sauce?" His father called from the kitchen, "and have you decided what you movie you wanted to watch?"

But the boy didn't answer as something on the tv caught his attention. It was a picture, a picture of someone he recognized. Snatching up the remote he turned up the noise and listened to the reporter.

" _This is the only evidence of the reported car chase that shocked this small town last night. It is a video recording taken from a gas station security cam as two cars raced by one seemingly chasing the other. This is the only clear image that was available, showing a woman with dark hair in the passenger seat of the primary vehicle. Authorities are baffled and are asking for the public's help in identifying this woman or coming forward with any pertinent information they might have. Please call the number at the bottom of your screen if you have any info regarding this incident."_

the boy hit the pause button as they brought up the picture of the woman again and leaned closer. With a shocked gasp he tumbled back and fell onto the couch behind him.

"Jack," the father replied back from the kitchen as he neared the couch with the ice cream condiments in his hands, "You shouldn't be watching that."

Jumping up from the couch, Jack turned to face his father, "Dad, that's Aunt Emily!"

"Emily…?" Agent Aaron Hotchner turned to fully notice the picture on the screen and within moments found that he agreed with his son. That was his agent. That was Emily. Hotch sighed deeply, if she wasn't driving then that meant JJ was with her.

And that meant that Hotch had a few calls to make.

Sending Jack upstairs to pack an overnight bag and after calling Jessica to see if she would take him for rest of the night ,Hotch dialed another number.

" _Queen of all Knowledge. Speak and be recognized."_

"Garcia, we have a situation. I need you and the team to meet me at my place in one hour."

* * *

How was it? I'm pretty sure that is the longest chapter I have ever written on here, but I wanted to make sure that the story continues to move at a good pace. It's not all information but enough to move it forward I hope. I don't know. What do you think? All feedback is appreciated.

Thanks!

-HCB


	4. Chapter 4

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

JJ felt its presence before she even opened her eyes. She could feel it looming over her, and she imagined it with its teeth bared and sharp like daggers. Her eyes stayed closed as she prayed that this was all a dream. It came closer, and she could feel the dips in the mattress as it did so. It's breath stunk of Kibbles N' Bits that came at her in short heated bursts as it panted. Her fists clenched together as she slowly turned her head away with her eyes still closed. She didn't dare open them in fear that it might attack. Something wet and warm and slimy dripped on to her cheek before sliding down ever so slowly.

JJ shuddered, a bile taste forming in her throat as she fought the urge to throw up. Her heart beat faster as she realized that this could really be her end. She would survive being shot at and chased before rolling down the canyon in her car and then getting trapped in that very same car as it sunk to the bottom of a lake only to be eaten by a wild canine.

Great. Just great.

It began to sniff her closely, it's cold moist nose smothering her eyelid. JJ didn't dare open her eyes, crying out in a frightened whimper as it plopped down on the bed, and she felt a sudden weight on her chest. Peeking one eye open she found a very large German Shepherd lying just below her chin. JJ inhaled deeply, both eyes widening as her voice failed her and the dark eyes flashed up. The mother tried to close hers quickly, but knew it was too late. It had seen her.

With a horrified yell JJ tried to push herself back, "EMILY!"

A thundering of footsteps echoed down the hall, but JJ knew her friend wouldn't make it in time. The dog with his mouth open and all his teeth showing in a terrified smile as it lunged at her face. JJ screamed out for her friend again, her hand clutching the sheet beneath her as she braced for impact whispering goodbye to the world.

Emily threw the door open as it hit the wall with a loud bang before she raced in only to skid to a halt. Her eyes could barely process the scene in front of her, but then it happened. It started out small at first, but then she couldn't help it as a deep chuckle of disbelief escaped her throat. There was JJ, as white as the sheet beneath her, completely terrified as Bruiser the dog attacked her with kisses.

"Emily! Get him off!" JJ continued to yell her voice muffled and strained through the onslaught of drool.

"Bruiser, down!" the man who had taken them in snapped,pointing a finger to the floor. The dog giving JJ one more joyful look lowered his head before leaping over the shaking blonde and onto the ground below. Emily still smiling slightly sat by JJ's side and in an attempt to calm her down she started to rub her back rhythmically.

"It's okay JJ. You're okay," Emily hushed as the blonde choked back the sobs that threatened to come.

"I am not," JJ stated with a sudden defiance as she flicked slobber from her face, "I nearly died! I'm covered in drool. I'm sitting on this bed and…," she stopped for a minute giving Emily a look before she saw the older couple standing back at the doorway and questioned, "Who are you? Where am I? Emily? Who are they? Why does my nose hurt?"

Emily took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the long story but didn't begin as she saw JJ poking and touching her bruised nose with wild eyes and a panicked rush, "JJ..."

"My nose… my nose is huge! Emily my nose!" JJ cried out her breathing hastened as she tried to sit up further but found herself stopped with a pain shooting through her abdomen. JJ layed back down her eyes facing the ceiling with a defeated pout, "I actually liked my nose."

"JJ you are fine. Your nose is a bit swollen and you have a nasty gash on your side. We were in a car accident remember?" Emily asked and waited for JJ's small nod before she continued, "We were brought here by Mr. Jo…? I don't actually know, I'm sorry, who are you?"

Emily directed back at the couple standing in the doorway, but neither answered right away. A sinking feeling gathered in Emily, and she suddenly wondered if she had made a mistake. If she had trusted too easily. JJ who had been waiting for the answer while poking her nose turned her head.

"Who are you?" She stated a bit harsher, which seemed to get their attention.

The wife spoke first, "You should lie still. We need to replace your bandages, I'll be right back."

Then Jolly, "I'll go help. Come Bruiser."

And before either of the women could say another thing the door slammed shut behind them. JJ and Emily shared a look before Emily got up and raced to the door ensuring that it still opened. It did. Forgetting about her nose for only a moment JJ looked at Emily,

"That was weird," JJ said, "Do you trust them?"

Emily shrugged as she trotted back over to JJ's side, "I don't know. I did, in a way, but now, now I've got this sinking feeling."

"I don't trust them," JJ stated, "Don't trust their dog."

"JJ…," Emily sighed, "We've got another problem. We've made the news. Well I did, but it's only a matter of time now. They also pulled your car out of the river and because we're not in it…"

"The chase shall continue, so what's the plan?" JJ asked attempting to sit up, "We can't stay here. Merrick's men will find us... Worse yet, Hotch will find us!"

"JJ don't move," Emily pressed her shoulder back down. The blonde began to look around wildly for something, "JJ, what is it?"

"Emily? My jacket, my gun, and my badge? Where are they?" JJ's eyes widened with a flash of confusion mixed with pain as she sat up quickly.

"Probably still in the car?" JJ shook her head. She had, had them with her when they hit the shore. She was sure of it.

Both women flinched as the door open and Mrs. Jolly, who had yet to give up her real name came in. Her dark brown hair swayed just above her shoulders as she slowly walked forward with bandages and rags in hand. Bruiser bounded in after her and JJ immediately tensed her blue eyes following the dog as it came right up to the edge of the bed, its dark eyes and wet nose looking right at her.

"He'll calm down once you pet him as he just wants to make sure you're alright," The strange woman smiled as she reached the bed.

"Nice doggy," JJ breathed using two fingers to tap the top of the nose before pulling back quickly. The dog looked at her with wide adoring eyes for a moment before he moved to JJ's feet jumped on the bed and sat down. Staring at it intently it took JJ a moment before she placed her head back on the pillow mumbling something about dogs and their wet noses and drool. The lady moved to JJ about to removed the soaked bandage and replace it when JJ stopped by grabbing onto her wrist.

"JJ!" Emily asked startled not expected such a brash movement from her friend.

The blonde ignored her, "Who are you?" The woman looked from Emily to JJ to the door and then repeated the cycle over again. Wriggling her wrist from JJ's grasp she lowered her gaze.

"My name is Jo-," Emily's eyes widened, "Jolene. My husband, Frank he used to be a detective for the NYPD. That's all I can tell you…"

"Where's my jacket and the rest of my things?" JJ asked as Jolene removed the old bandage revealing a nasty red gash.

"I put both of your clothes in the dryer. They should be done by now. Hold still," Emily cringed along with her friend as antiseptic was put on the open wound and quickly bandaged up, "You should both be in the hospital. But we were afraid that we might kill you in doing so. After all you were just left for dead."

JJ muttered a breathy thanks before once again attempting to sit up, only stopping as Bruiser's head popped up growling. With wide blue eyes JJ followed the dogs line of sight to the door where Frank stood rigid and stiff. The dog's ears perked and the growling continued.

"Jolene. I need to speak with you," He said gruffly and Emily no longer saw him as Mr. Jolly. His entire demeanor had changed. He turned to the women, "Are you alright Agent Jareau?"

JJ nodded quietly from her half-sitting position on the bed, "Yes. Thank you for your hospitality."

He nodded curtly and walked out the door, Jolene was at his heels before she turned around, "I'll bring your things in shortly." The door shut with a foreboding thud and Bruiser the dog stop growling, but his eyes never left the door. Emily looked at JJ and JJ to Emily and they both knew immediately that something was wrong.

"I think we're in trouble," Emily stated, "I never told him your last name."

"So he has my badge and my gun… And he didn't say anything?" JJ wondered having come to a complete sitting position.

"JJ he knew we were federal agents from the start, why not call the FBI?" Emily stood up from the bed and began to pace back and forth.

"Like Jolene said they didn't want to get us in trouble?" JJ asked throwing out their best scenario.

"Or they wanted to see how much trouble we were in," Emily slammed a hand to her bruised head, "Merrick would pay big bucks to see us handed in alive. He never liked me, but of course that was when I was known as Lauren Reynolds. I'm sure he hates me now…"

"Then add in the factor that we are the only ones who have connected him and his groupies to nine murders which could lead to who knows how much more," JJ lamely added.

"And Mr. Joll- Frank. Being an NYPD would know of Merrick and I told him that that's who was after us. I'm an idiot."

"Did he offer you cookies?" JJ asked an eyebrow raised. She was completely serious.

"Yeah. Just after the bacon and breakfast…" Emily told her slowly not exactly sure how it would be relevant to their situation at hand.

"I would have told him too," JJ told her while placing a hand on the uninjured part of the stomach, "Cookies can be lethal. Homemade?"

Emily just stared at her incredulously, "we've got to get out of here Jayje."

The door opened and without warning Frank and Jolene walked in. Jolene with red eyes and puffed cheeks quickly handed Emily the pile of clothes she had been carrying but not before sending them both apologetic looks. Frank eyed them suspiciously before looking at JJ who had within seconds become pale and looking very ill.

"Will she be alright?" He asked his tone softening slightly. Emily nodded catching the fleeting flash of relief that soaked through his eyes. His whole body language changed to that of a guilty man. And that was all the confirmation Emily needed to know that they were in trouble.

"Get some rest. It's getting late," Frank sighed, "We've made up the couch for you Emily. Fresh sheets and everything."

Emily turned to JJ, "Best to let her get some sleep. Bruiser we'll watch after her." JJ eyes became the size of balloons as they filled with fright and begging Emily to stay with her. She didn't want to be alone. Not there. And especially not with a dog.

But Emily heard the no arguments within his tone, and she nodded, "I'll be right there. Thank you." Jolene turned to leave but Frank waited by the door. His hand on his gun that hung over his shoulder. Emily eyed him suspiciously, her heart beating fast.

Placing JJ's clothes on the dresser by the bed Emily whispered, "Hang tight. We'll leave tonight" With that Emily took her own clothes and exited the door listening as Frank shut it behind her.

She cringed as she heard a faint click.

He had locked it.

Emily was losing the battle to stay awake the more time pressed on. Her eyelids grew heavy as her entire body screamed for the blessed land of dreams. She knew that if she fell asleep the next time she woke up could very well be at Declan Merrick's feet where he would laugh in triumph at his control before he would kill her. Slowly and painfully.

Yet she couldn't just leave because she could still hear Frank's breathing as he sat just at the table behind her, watching her. She pictured his gun at his side while he munched on the plate of evil cookies to keep him awake. Emily blinked rapidly, but nothing seemed to be working. The warmth of the blankets pulled at her need to sleep. In a moment of weakness she closed her eyes, but that was enough as sleep quickly dragged her away.

Hours later Emily awoke with a jerk as a hand covered her mouth preventing her from calling out. She looked to see Jolene, her hair frayed and messy as she held a single finger to her lips as she slowly let go.

"They're coming. Get dressed and get out of here," Her tone was hushed and nearly inaudible, but Emily got the message as she stood up quickly.

"Why are you helping us?" Emily whispered as she put on her jacket. Her eyes glanced to Frank who was snoring loudly by the table. His hand rested on the gun that sat at table which pointed directly at the couch.

"My husband thinks we need the money," Jolene said leading Emily back to where JJ had been locked in, "Said that turning you in would be better all around. I don't agree."

Opening the door Emily found that JJ was already dressed and sitting at the edge of the bed as far away from Bruiser as she could get. One hand rested on her aching abdomen as she stood up slowly. Jolene began rummaging through the drawers pulling out two windbreakers and a flashlight.

"There is a trail just out the back door, it will take you to the town. When you reach a fork in the path take a right," She handed them the items before helping JJ put the jacket on, "When you get to town. There is a phone booth just by the market. It's about a five hour walk."

Bruiser started to growl his ears perking up as he stared at the door. There a was a hitch in Jolene's breath as she stuffed her hands into her pockets and pulled out JJ's badge and gun and handed them over. "Come with me. I've got one more thing to give you. It contains some food…"

"Cookies?" JJ asked abruptly and Emily sent a punch to her arm.

"Ow... it's all I could think about last night," JJ shrugged her arm gripping Emily's as a wave of dizziness crashed over her. Jolene simply nodded as they stepped softly into the kitchen only to find that Frank was no longer in his chair.

Everything was silent. No one moved and no one talked.

Then Bruiser growled and JJ turned around slowly as she felt the hot breath hit her neck sending shivers through her entire being. Her eyes landed on the tall figure of Frank who swung his gun, sending JJ to the ground with one sharp hit to the side. A hiss of pain escaped her throat as she pulled her gun out of her jacket pocket and aimed it at Frank who in turn aimed his gun at Emily.

"Frank. Put the gun down," Her breathing was rapid as pain laced her voice, but the seriousness in her eyes was unmistakable.

"You two don't understand," Frank muttered angrily. Jolene stepped forward to console him, to calm him down, but it didn't work.

"It's your son, isn't it?" Emily stated, the son she had yet to meet. The one whose room JJ stayed in, "Is he sick?" JJ shot Emily a confused look, but kept her gun set on Frank.

"Was," Jolene numbly stated, "He died two years ago. He would be twenty next week…" A silent tear dripped from her eye as she looked to her husband.

JJ who was still on the floor looked to Frank, her breathing was irregular and strained, but she spoke anyway, "I'm very sorry. But you can't keep us here. You can't just give us to that man. I have a son and a husband who are waiting for me to come home…. I need to go home."

Frank faltered just a bit, his weapon lowering slowly but he stopped as Bruiser growled again this time at the door. With renewed determination Frank muttered an I'm sorry before he raised his gun again. JJ was given no choice, and she pulled the trigger…

The crack rang out loudly as the bullet did as she hoped it would and shattered the glass of the bowl that sat on the fireplace just beyond Frank's head. Frank ducked quickly, but not before Emily took his gun and hit him with the butt of it. He fell to the ground completely knocked out. The bright rays of flashlights could now be seen through the window as they neared the home. Jolene who had used the distraction to snatch up the backpack and throw it to Emily before sliding to her husband's side.

"Run!" she screamed, Emily yanked JJ's arm dragging her along as Bruiser's growls became ferocious barks. The two women launched themselves out the back door just they heard the front one crashing in. Wind tore at their jackets as they tumbled into the woods and down the path as quick as they could.

Shouts of angry men gathered as the barking volume increased dramatically until another shot rang through the air and Emily and JJ fell to the ground. The barking had stopped.

"Bruiser," JJ cried out with a sudden sympathy she didn't know she had for the dog as her eyes shot back to the house.

"Check the woods!" A man yelled, "We don't leave here without them. Remember the boss wants at least the brunette alive..."

Emily didn't stop to keep listening as she once again pulled at JJ's arm in an effort to keep moving. Her head pounded and her body lurched with pain, but she knew that they could not stop. Because the men after them would not stop.

So the two of them continued to run.

JJ panted heavily, her arm wrapped around her stomach as it screamed at her to stop. Emily was a few feet in front of her still running only turning back to make sure that she was still behind her. Her throat and lungs burned terribly, and JJ knew her body couldn't take much more. They had been running and ducking and then running some more for the better part of the last three hours. The sun could be seen rising through the trees which was a blessing and a problem of its own.

But JJ hadn't heard men behind her in a long time. A long, long time.

"Emily, I need to stop," JJ rasped as she fell to the ground with a painful thud. Emily turned around quickly and began to pull at JJ's arm once again.

"We're nearly there JJ."

"And what are we going to do when we get there? Waltz into the police station and beg them to keep us safe? I'm dirty, bloody, and I haven't eaten in days. Just for a moment Emily, please," JJ pleaded with her big blue eyes and Emily nodded sinking to the dirt ground next to the blonde. She began to dig into the green backpack Jolene had given her, her eyes caught a name clearly written inside.

 _Samuel Frank Harper_

Emily bit her lip. She knew that Merrick was merciless, and he would not be happy to learn of their escape. "Do you think they're alright?" JJ asked seeing Emily's sudden lack of movement. Emily didn't answer because she didn't know, but she hoped they would be. Digging back through the bag Emily found what she knew JJ had been hoping for.

"I hope you like chocolate chip," Emily smiled handing the bag to JJ who tore it open and immediately stuck a whole one in her mouth.

"Who doesn't?" JJ let the cookie just sit there on her tongue before she began to chew slowly. They were absolutely wonderful. The blonde look back at Emily who sat chewing a found granola bar slowly, "Emily. I never told you something… The reason I pushed so hard for this case is because of Evan Masterson, the little boy who was taken from the third murder. I had been on a run that day."

"Oh JJ," Emily started, but JJ continued.

"I had just turned the corner when I saw her on the ground and two men pull away from the curb so fast. She was still alive…, but they had stabbed her multiple times in the stomach. She begged me. She begged me to find her son with her final breaths," JJ looked at the third cookie in her hands, "I kept tabs on the case, but they had run out leads so fast. There was nothing to look for. Nothing at all. It was when I realized that the murderers weren't going to be found and that the boy would never be found that I started sifting through unsolved cases."

JJ continued, "I'm sorry Emily for getting us into this. I'm very sorry."

"JJ," Emily thought for a moment, "I think I have a plan. But we're going to need the team's help."

* * *

How was it? Is it still interesting because I'm worried that it might be getting kind of dull? I hope it's not horrible. Please let me know what you think. And thank you for reading and for the previous reviews. It is very appreciated.

Thanks!

-HCB


	5. Chapter 5

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Emily hastened her step as she could see the clearing just ahead of nails dug into JJ's arm dragging the blonde with her. Her eyes flashed back behind her just to be sure that there was no one there.

"Emily, it's right up ahead," JJ whispered her blue eyes desperate to get out from the trees. They had been running, ducking, and hiding for the last five and a half hours with at the very least three deranged men chasing after them. They needed to reach a phone and to do that they needed to get into a town, any town. She could only hope that there would be people… lots and lots of people.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Emily muttered not realizing her words. Her focus being on their exit.

With an exhausted snort JJ chuckled, "Literally."

The faint hint of a smile disappeared quickly at the sound of voices up ahead of them. The two women dispersed quickly blending into their surroundings from opposite sides of the trail that they had been loosely following. Emily held a finger to her lips as they got closer she could hear them talking and within moments she knew it was the men that had been chasing after them.

Then she saw them.

Just two of them. Walking ever so slowly and right towards them.

"We've been out here for hours," A younger, well-trimmed man groaned to the taller man beside him, "They could be anywhere. Absolutely anywhere."

"We don't leave until we find them. This is the only trail from the house that leads to civilization. Trust me, they are nearby," The obviously older man said authoritatively. His hand rested on his gun. Emily instinctively reached for her gun before remembering that it was still at the bottom of the lake. Cursing silently she looked over to JJ from which she was a horrific sight.

There was the blonde desperately trying not to sneeze. Emily could see it in her eyes immediately from the way her head was tilted up and her fingers were placed under her nose. Her mind ran through options like a speed train. JJ had a gun, but that would be too risky. She could throw a rock… send them in a different direction.

Emily huffed, as if that would work.

Maybe JJ could just hold on, for just a minute more as the men were just passing her.

But it was too late anyway…

"AHHHHCHOOOO," JJ bellowed, not holding back before her face contorting into one of pain as her hands flew to her very bruised nose. She muttered more quietly, "oww. oww. oww." Emily groaned slightly her eyes rolling as the two men turned towards the blonde with amused grins plastered on their faces.

"Bless you," The older man laughed, "Come on out. Hands up!"

Emily nodded to JJ who stood as she shot Emily an apologetic look. There were tears in the blonde's eyes from the effort not to sneeze and then the complete pain that had followed afterwards. Her arms were raised above her head as she shrugged at the men approaching her.

The younger one pulled his gun out, "Where's your friend?" JJ tilted her head and shrugged, wincing slightly. She tried not to look over as Emily stood up a few yards behind them, swaying slightly.

"We got separated at the bend a few hours back," JJ stuttered feigning complete terror. Her body had begun to shake and her arms began to fall slowly to her side. It was an emmy winning moment as the men fell for it completely as he lowered his gun.

But then JJ smiled.

"Excuse me," Emily tapped the younger one's shoulder, he turned surprised as Emily knocked the gun from his hand before kneeing him in the stomach. He doubled over clutching his stomach as Emily brought his head to her knee, and he fell to the ground with a moaning thud. All the while JJ stepped on the other man's foot, before kicking him where it hurts the most and sending a roundhouse kick to his head.

With both men down for the time being, Emily snatched up one of the guns and took off with JJ just ahead of her. Emily could hear angered shouts from behind her, but she didn't look back as she and JJ tore through the forest's edge and right into an opening. It was a park, a large park. An old lady with curly grey hair sat with her dog tied to the bench while she read a book. A couple in sweats jogged happily on a walk path straight ahead. And none of them seem to notice their rather violent burst from the trees.

But Emily could only imagine how they must look. Twigs and leaves stuck to strands of hair accompanied by dirts smudges and blood smudges. She was sure that they stunk terribly of forest tinted sweat mixed with a bit of fish. Their exhausted bodies could hardly stand standing anymore, and she was certain that she could just collapse on the ground right there and sleep till nightfall.

But they had to keep moving.

They had to get to a phone.

"Do you think they'll follow us?" JJ rasped she had been clutching her side since they had made it out of the woods. Emily looked at her warily before nodding her head,

"They'll probably send different guys, ones that we won't recognize." JJ nodded her eyes wide and alert.

"It's kind of cute," JJ smiled as they wandered upon the town with its small stores and one main road. A few people dotted the street at the early hour, but not many. They noticed the agents right away as Emily could feel their curious stares piercing her body. She only hoped that they hadn't stumbled into a psychotic cult town with foggy priorities.

"I guess," Though she could never ever see herself living in a town this small. Emily figured it was because of her upbringing and how she lived in so many different cities and places that the thought of being part of such a small community seemed impossible. Or it could be the lack of shoe stores and city lights.

Emily shook her head in slight amusements as JJ charged forward as if nothing was out of the ordinary, her scraggly blonde hair flying back and forth as she kept her eye out for the one thing that they needed. It was as if she was completely unaware that they looked like stray, damp kittens, unloved, unwelcome, and very far from home. Still she ran ahead like an excited child with big eyes looking at everyone and everything around it.

"Emily! There's a gas station over here," the older agent ducked her head slightly, knowing for a fact that this was the very gas station that had her on camera going eighty five in a thirty five zone. Her eyes widened as she wondered if it really was just her that the townspeople were staring at. If they somehow recognized her.

Of course Emily didn't know how good the photo of her was, just that there was one and that it was front page news. Though Emily assumed it wouldn't take much to make the front page in this place. However cautious can at times equal survival.

The little rusty bell connected to the door dinged happily as the two of them stepped inside the small square gas station. It's faded white walls were decorated with blue stripes at the top and the bottom. The paint was peeling slightly, revealing the shabby walls behind it. Four rows of merchandise lined the shelves in colorful packaging and labels. The back served as the refrigeration isles where drinks and other various cold items were stored.

Emily smiled at the young women at the counter who eyed them with a wrinkle of her nose and a hint of disgust in her eyes. Frowning Emily stood back a bit as JJ went to the counter a smile on her face.

"What happened to your nose? You look like a black and blue clown. Did the birthday party go wrong?" The young woman with the dark ponytail and the 'I don't care much' attitude asked abruptly. Taken a back JJ muttered to herself before grumpily touching her still swollen nose tenderly.

"Can we use your phone please?" Emily interrupted, her eyes on the door. Her hand holding tightly to the gun in her pocket. She only hoped that she didn't put off some kind of deranged psychopath vibe because there wouldn't be much they could do if the girl took off screaming.

"Sorry," the girl grumbled picking at her pink painted nails, "Employees only...Don't you have a cell phone?"

Emily groaned, "Look Missy…, Clown Nose and I are with the FBI, which stands for Federal Bureau of Investigation and we have had a very bad two days, so you and your tacky pink nail polish can let us use your phone or we will have no choice but to arrest you for obstruction of justice."

JJ pulled out her badge for good measure and handed it to the girl who had yet to tear her shocked eyes away from Emily. Looking at her nail polish she glared strongly before handing them the phone and stalking off with an overzealous, "Whatever!"

"Emily, you couldn't arrest her for obstruction," JJ mumbled as she pulled the landline closer to them, watching as Emily dialed the familiar number.

"She doesn't know that," Emily shrugged, "Plus by not letting us use the phone she might very well hinder our chances of catching and putting away the men that killed those women."

"...okayyyy...I'm going to find some Cheetos. I'm starving," JJ rambled before hobbling away, "What if she doesn't answer?"

"Just keep an eye on the door."

Back at Quantico, Penelope Garcia was furiously typing away at her keyboard. For the last hour she had been trying to figure out where her two favorite women had been the last few days. She had monitored credit card activity, but there had been nothing beyond a gas tank fill up no too far from the federal building. However it was also really close to their third victim's closest living relative. An older lady, the sister to the apparent robbery gone wrong, whom Garcia then proceeded to call. The lady then confirmed all her suspicions by saying that an Agent Prentiss and an Agent Jareau were at her house just a few days ago.

"Did you know there was a murder here three days ago?" Dr. Spencer Reid mentioned as he stepped into the lair of unmitigated knowledge. Garcia shot up, her sparkly earrings dangling back and forth as she raised her eyebrows at the young genius, "She was shot straight through the heart. It killed her instantly. Jogger found her in the dumpster, her name is Molly Jenson, late thirties, brunette and the police have no leads on her case thus far."

"That sounds like all of these cases. Suspicious, no leads, and completely sudden… Emily and JJ must have found a connection," Garcia muttered, "I just can't find it."

"I actually might have. I was going over the autopsy reports on the case files JJ presented and I found a correlation. It's only on three of them, but after calling the coroner's for the remaining six it is confirmed to be present in all of the cases. They also said another agent called inquiring about the same exact mark just a few days earlier," Reid rambled as he set the files onto Garcia's desk.

"Was this mark present in the newest case?" Rossi asked causing both the analyst and the agent to jump at his sudden presence. Reid gave a quick nod of his head.

"Morgan and Hotch are on their way to see the body now," Rossi sighed. He was becoming worried about the team. They had hardly slept since they learned of their two missing agents and they've hardly eaten since authorities pulled JJ's car out from the bottom of the lake, two days ago. And still not one word from either of the women. Rossi wondered darkly if the next dead body they find in dumpster will be one of them.

He hoped not.

"Are you running the mark or symbol through the database?" Rossi asked looking towards the technical analyst with a raised eyebrow.

"As we speak, Sir," Garcia smiled motioning to the computer that was running the photo she had just received from Reid through.

"Any luck with the hospitals?" Reid questioned. The dark circles that made a regular appearance underneath the youngest agent's eyes had become much darker lately. They gave him a ghost like appearance as greatly contrasted against his pale skin.

The shrill ring of Garcia's telephone called for an immediate answer. It's familiar sound broke through thoughts and silenced the room while stopping all movement. Garcia groaned as she stomped over to her desk, "If it is another agent asking me to come and fix their computer…. You've reached Penelope Garcia. I'm very busy right now and do not have time for your menial computer problems of which a four year old can fix, but if you are in dire need please call analyst Kevin Lynch…,"

" _Garcia_?" The voice shook Garcia out of her rant as she sent wide eyes to Rossi and Reid who were still by the doorway.

"Emily? Oh my missing Gumdrop, Where are you? Are you alright? Of course you're not alright. Are you hurt? The whole team is worried. I'm worried! Is JJ with you? What has happened? We saw the car," Garcia maundered continuously while Rossi and Reid gathered around quickly.

" _Garcia-,"_ Garcia stopped speaking at Emily's brusque tone, " _I'm fine. JJ's fine, but we need your help. Is the team close by?"_

"Rossi and Reid are here. You're on speaker."

" _Great. Listen to me… The man that is after us is very…,"_ Garcia gasped effectively stopping the other agent. Her eyes on the name that was now glaring in nice flashy bold letters through her computer screen. Her stomach lurched as she fully perceived for the first time how much trouble her girls were in.

"Declan Merrick." Rossi straightened up as Reid gave him a worried look. They knew of Declan Merrick, a king when it came to trafficking. A lasting member of the FBI's Most Wanted list for the last fifteen years.

" _Exactly. He and his goons are behind the nine murders."_

"Ten."

" _Right. Molly."_ Reid and Rossi shared another look. Obviously their two female coworkers had gotten into more trouble than they had originally thought, But they didn't ask, nor did they question as all disappointments and worries were infused into one very serious statement,

"You should have come to us sooner."

" _Believe me. We know. But we haven't the time for this right now. JJ and I are stranded in some baby town with more tumbleweeds than stoplights, we have no car, and we are being chased by a bunch of lunatics."_

"Declan Merrick is a highly intelligent narcissist that has reigned over the underground trafficking industry for years. He's suspected of over fifty murders along with several other charges. He won't just let you walk out of there…," Reid stated with a raised voice as he knelt close to the speaker.

" _I have a plan, but you might not like it."_

"Like what?" Hotch startled everyone as he and Morgan entered the rather crowded office. Filling them in quickly they all listened to Emily's plan. Frowns gathered on their faces as they heard what it entailed. However at the end of it they each knew that it would be their best option.

"Alright Prentiss, but we're going to have to-," Hotch was interrupted by a clatter of noise on the other end.

" _JJ! What are you doing? Put the Cheetos down…. I swear you are such a….Crap!"_

"Prentiss?! Emily!" Morgan shouted into the other line. The rest of the team inched a little closer as their hearts swelled with unease. The familiar pop of a gunshot blasted through the speaker creating a sickening feeling in each of their stomachs as they heard a apprehensive shout.

" _JJ!?"_

With a single clicking sound the line went dead.

Morgan threw Garcia's spare chair across the room as it crashed against the wall with a splintering snap. Penelope stared at the empty line with her mouth open as the beginnings of tears, that she wouldn't let fall, pooled in her eyes. Rossi and Hotch stood straighter each closing their eyes for a moment as the let out the breath that they had been holding slowly. Reid's mighty brain ran through every bit of Emily's plan as his face paled slightly.

"Emily's entire plan hinges on them not being caught and meeting up with us. What if they're not there?"

Morgan looked at him with a calm confidence, "She'll be there."

He knew Emily Prentiss. She would get there, and he knew it. However it was the tiny flicker of doubt that brewed deeply within his complete confidence in his partner that bothered Derek greatly.

So he repeated it, "She'll be there."

* * *

How was it? Hopefully not dull or boring or predictable or out of character as I generally try to avoid those things. Please let me know what you think! And thank you all for the reviews and for reading! I appreciate it.

Thanks!

-HCB


	6. Chapter 6

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Emily froze as the the gunshot went off. Her eyes flashed to the outside world where she could see three men, three different men walking towards them with guns. She looked to see JJ trembling as she stood in a cloud of orange dust with her hands up holding only to the beloved chip bag that the single bullet had just torn through. The blonde's bright blue eyes slowly looked to Emily with her eyebrows raised. Matching her look Emily looked back to the men who had gotten considerably closer. A dark feeling ran rampant through her entire being as she wondered if this was it. Her plan wouldn't work unless at least one of them made it to the team, but by the looks of it that wouldn't be happening.

That is until the young women that worked out the counter came out from the back, headphones in and music blasting through them. She unknowingly looked up to see Emily's alarmed look and then to see the three scary men just outside the doors. Her eyes made contact with one of them and everyone seemed to stop and wait.

Her scream lacerated the air so loudly that Emily was sure the women had blown an eardrum. However she didn't miss a beat as Emily took off towards the girl yanking her by the arm and pulling her towards the back room. Within seconds the startled gunmen launched an array of bullets, high above the women's heads, smashing the window completely, puncturing cans and sending spurts of smoky flour. Diving into the back room, Emily threw her body over the girl covering her head.

It was a massive crash that brought her head back up, to see the four produce filled isles tumbling like dominoes. Frustrated shouts of men were heard inaudibly before popping off another round of bullets. Emily squinted through the white powdered haze before catching sight of the blonde who was running along the refrigerated aisles with her knees bent and her hands covering her lowered head. The glass shattered behind her as colorful liquids bubbled and bled out of the many bottles and cartons.

"JJ?!" Emily screamed, pulling out her stolen gun and pointing in the general direction of the men. She didn't take time to celebrate as she heard a great cry of pain. Turning to the cashier who was shaking in the fetal position repeating some unhelpful comforts as she rocked back and forth with her hands over her ears, Emily snatched her wrist, "How do we get out of here?"

JJ slid into the vacant spot next to Emily, breathing heavy her fingers still clenched around the wounded Cheetoh bag. Slipping her own gun from the back of her pants she popped off some shots of her own while gritting her teeth with exertion.

"I thought they wanted you alive," JJ sputtered as she slid with her back behind the small half door. She looked at her gun with a worried sigh, her clip was almost empty.

Emily ignored her and looked back to the girl who lamely muttered something before pointing out the door at the very back of the room. It was the bathroom and it required a key. With one desperate lunge both Emily and JJ smashed their shoulders into the wooden door as it flew open sending them both flying to the other side. Standing up the three of them looked up to see a barely big enough window just above the toilet.

The older agent frowned, "Great."

But the crack of gunfire had stopped and they were running out of time. Within moments they had the cashier out and onto the dull grass below and then JJ who with Emily's help slid through and out. Emily gripped the window's edge, her head spinning as her boot stepped precariously on the slick lidless toilet brim. A single misstep sent Emily's boot into the toilet water, her hands held on tight as she grimaced.

Her body was halfway out the window when she heard the shout, "Stop right there."

Emily stopped moving, but JJ hadn't heard as she snagged Emily's outstretched arms and pulled down and out the window putting both of them to the ground. The two women quickly rolled placing their backs flat just beneath the window just as a bearded head poked out the window to see the disappearing back of the young cashier running towards the bordering trees. It only took one shot, one crack and the pink nail polish girl fell to the ground as the bullet tore to her heart through her back.

She died instantly.

JJ held Emily back as the brunette lurched forward before covering her own mouth with her hand. The blonde mother could feel the burning feeling of guilt rise through her as she looked at the still body just beyond them. She had told the girl to run, to run as far and as fast as she could and in the end it was that advice that ultimately killed her.

"I got the cashier girl, but there is no sign of the other two, Sir" The FBI agents heard the man's voice as it cracked with fear.

"Find them," Emily tensed immediately her fingers digging into the grass beneath her as she felt an uncontrollable chill through her body. She knew that voice. She knew it too well. It's cold, dark, and foreboding tone was one she could never forget.

It was the voice of Declan Merrick himself.

Emily and JJ waited a moment after the noises stopped before slinking towards the forest. They sent apologetic and guilty glances towards the young girl who still rested dead on the road. A single tear dripped down JJ's chin and dropped to the road below as she whispered an, "I'm sorry." Stumbling into the woods, JJ cringed feeling nauseous as the stepped beyond the line of trees and into unforgiving terrain. They traveled inward for just a bit until they could barely see the road behind them.

"I don't understand," Emily stated as she collapsed to the ground her back to a tree, "It's too risky. Shoot up a station, kill a civilian, and to come out himself. Their tactics are messy and unpredictable and not at all like the low profile motto they've gone by for years. Why the change?"

JJ hardly heard Emily as she unzipped her rain jacket and lifted up her shirt. Blood had completely soaked through the bandage on her stomach and JJ crinkled her forehead as she poked at it gently. It flared up with an intense shock of pain which caused the mother to bite her lip in an attempt herself to stop from gasping.

"Maybe he wants to make a scene. After all the years of being a quiet terrorist with only a lasting membership on the bureau's most wanted list perhaps he decided he wanted more limelight," JJ mused as she slowly put her shirt back down, "When we figured out Doyle took you he jumped straight to the top of that list and was the top story nationally for the news. His name and face was everywhere for months after that."

Emily shrugged, it wasn't completely unlikely, "Doyle and Merrick were extremely competitive towards one another…"

"What does it matter now anyway. It happened. Now we're back in the woods and, and that girl," JJ faltered her eyes lowering as the image of the girl's body lying alone on the road plagued her mind, "What's the plan now?"

"We get to the edge of town and meet the team." JJ nodded, helped Emily up and the two started to walk, well hobble. Emily looked to the blonde her mind flashing to the younger version of the agent, the one who was expecting his mommy to be home when he got there, "JJ when the team gets here I need you to get in the car. They'll get you to a hospital and back to Will and Henry."

JJ stopped, "What are you saying?"

"Declan needs to be stopped. If we get away he'll just hole up somewhere where we will never find him. I can't let him get away JJ, but I can't have you killed either. When the team comes, you will go with them."

"So you're just going to face him alone and let him take you? And that worked out so well the last time," JJ shook her head, "No. Last time we were too late. I was too late. You're not doing this alone."

"The team will be right behind me the whole time," Emily answered cringing at the pounding pain that was like a hammer hitting her brain, "one of us has to be caught."

JJ now understood the plan, she lowered her eyelids at her, "You get in the car then."

"You're such a child sometimes," Emily mumbled as she kept walking. Her eyes glanced to her watch. The team should be at the edge of town in thirty minutes, she prayed they wouldn't be late.

"Emily? Do you think Evan's alive?" JJ wondered aloud, her mind on the little boy she had been too slow to save and on the promise she had made to a dying mother. Emily didn't answer as they walked in a somber silence. She wasn't sure. She could tell JJ that she thought he would be, that Evan was still breathing, but she couldn't because that would be a lie. Ten minutes went by of the crunch of their feet against the ground and the sway of leaves, as Emily sucked in large breath of air she suddenly felt it: A presentiment of disaster.

"They're they are!" A triumphant shout screamed as both Emily and JJ wasted no time in taking off, "targets in woods heading towards the edge of the city."

As bushes and low branches reached for them, snagging their clothing and pulling at their hair they continued to run. Rock as fallen wood threatened to send them sprawling to the ground and suddenly Emily wondered if her plan would work at all. If this day was any indicator then there was no way.

But they were so close.

"Morgan slow down!" Reid hissed from the back seat as his head smacked into the window at the sudden turn. The older profiler ignored the genius as he kept his eyes on the road. Rossi sat next to the kid with a queasy look and his eyes closed. Garcia sat in the middle, her computer in her lap as she fiddled with an object in her hand. It was about the size of a half-dollar coin.

And Hotch seemed unfazed as he calmly stated, "Is it ready Garcia?"

"It's ready Sir," Garcia nodded her heart pounding as they spotted the small welcoming sign in front of them. A familiar blonde tore out from behind the sign, her hair swinging back as she turned in terror to see the car flying at her.

"Crap!" Morgan slammed on the brake, but had to swerve, which sent them right over to the other side of the road as they turned completely missed JJ by an inch as she tumbled back with her butt hitting the road hard. With the car stopped and billowing white smoke flying in front of it.

It was Reid who stated the question of the hour, "Where's Emily?"

They each stared at the blonde who had gone to raise her arm in front of her with her finger pointing at something just beyond them. Their heads turned slowly to see another car racing up the road. JJ stood up and started for the car, her hands out as she shouted towards her teammates.

"Morgan," Hotch stammered, but try as Derek did the car would not start back up. There was not time as the other car kept getting closer. It was going to ram into them.

Suddenly the other car's left front tire blew out sending that car into tail spin of its own. The team whipped their eyes around to see Emily limping out of the forest a gun in hand. JJ was still racing towards them shouting something that none of them could hear.

"Everybody out," Morgan screamed just as the bullets pelted the vehicle. A pained shout brought his attention to the girls where Emily was now being maliciously dragged away by two men that had emerged from the trees behind her.. JJ stood in between her team and Emily, her eyes widened as she looked towards the brunette before whipping her head back towards the car. Reid beckoned her to come to them as he held his gun to his side, keeping Garcia behind him.

Garcia swore off the plan as she screamed for her girls. She covered her head with her laptop as she looked to see Emily being pulled away kicking and screaming and JJ standing in the middle of the fire as her her heart, mind and conscience pulled her apart. Another man bolted out of the woods barreling towards JJ. Morgan screamed for her as he stood to go after her, but was pulled back by Hotch in the nick of time as a bullet blew past his head. The blonde looked back before turning to run towards the car. Reid held his hand out from his pinned position behind the car.

But she wouldn't make it as the man collided into her sending them both to the ground. "Garcia!" She screamed her hand reaching towards her friend. It took Garcia only a second as she pulled out the item and tossed it at the ground it skidded, stopping just inches away from JJ's hand. Being dragged further away from the very thing that could save them, JJ pulled her head back and slammed it into her captor's nose. He loosened her grip just enough for her to snatch the tracking device up and throwing it down her throat. She choked it down, with a bubble of air as it slid down her throat painfully. JJ struggled to her feet with her hand on her throat before she was knocked down again as something collided with her head. Through a spinning sight the last thing she saw was the worried eyes Spencer Reid his gun aimed right at her, well the man currently carrying her. She knew that he wanted to fire, but that would go against the plan. JJ tried to send some comfort to him by smiling slightly, but found herself succumbing to darkness.

Reid lowered his gun from where he had last seen JJ. His eyes watching the retreating second vehicle as it drove away with Emily and JJ inside. The sound of distant sirens could be heard, in response to the town's urgent call for backup. Reid tapped his head against the surface of the car. Though the goal in itself had been complete Reid couldn't help but think that they failed, like they had made a wrong choice, and he had a fleeting thought that he would never see his friends alive again.

"Is everyone alright? Anyone hit?" Hotch asked looking at the remainder of his rattled team.

"No. I am not alright. My babies are not alright!" Garcia cried aloud, her hands shaking terribly as she ripped open her laptop.

"Garcia do you have them?"

* * *

So as I finished this chapter up I had that sudden thought of "Is this even possible?" I thought about it for a moment and then nodded to myself. I think this could happen. I can see it happening. Though I am sure there are holes and certain discrepancies, but I'm sure it could happen. What do you think? Am I going with too fast paced and not explaining the story and its pieces enough?... Please let me know how you thought it was. And thank you for the reviews and for the support. It is so appreciated.

Thanks!

-HCB


	7. Chapter 7

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

There seemed to be police officers and agents everywhere. Blue and red lights lit up the quickly darkening sky, flashing against the rough outline of the trees and glimpsing into their eerie shadows. Orange cones dotted the paved road guarding every blood drop, casing, and broken glass. Flashes from cameras sparkled then fizzled with quick snaps. A cool breeze blew reeking of an ominous scent that sent a disconcerting chill through the air.

Penelope Garcia sat in the passenger seat of the bullet riddled SUV with her laptop on her knees as she watched the busy scene. From her position she could see the crime scene techs and investigators combing through the abandoned vehicle left by Merrick's men. Rossi and Morgan stood by the workers peering over their shoulders with peaked interest. Hotch was telling his account of the events that had happened several hours priors to an officer. Garcia chuckled at the look of astonishment that shone on the young sheriff's face.

"Do you think that we made the wrong choice?" The voice of the young doctor startled Garcia as she peered at him through the rearview mirror, "By letting them get caught?"

Garcia shrugged as she didn't know how to answer. She wasn't a profiler, or even an agent… She was just Penelope, a technical analyst, but every time she closed her eyes she saw JJ's complete determination and her 'never give up attitude.' However Penelope also saw something else deep in the blonde's bright blues.

She saw fear.

Maybe they did make the wrong choice, but it didn't matter now anyway. So Garcia turned back to her computer, her eyes glued to the blinking light that continued to move on her screen. The green blinking light that was there only chance of finding her girls alive.

"Thank you Sheriff," Hotch breathed as he shook the older man's hand and walked to their decommissioned vehicle. He and the team were in quite the chaotic dilemma. Strauss was calling non stop demanding for an update on their progress and probably for an explanation as to why a small town in Virginia has a demolished gas station store, a murdered nineteen year old girl, and reports of a shootout on the main road.

He didn't exactly have an answer for that.

Hotch rolled his shoulders back as he thought of his two agents that he had just witnessed being dragged into a second vehicle and driving off. It had been part of Emily's plan, but not all had gone accordingly. It was now as he looked at the nasty mess that surrounded him that Hotch wondered if it had been the wrong choice. If in the end, the outcome will be worth risking his agent's lives.

"Hotch!" Reid called out from his position of looking over Garcia's shoulder, "Rossi! Morgan!" Hotch lengthened his stride as he reached the open door followed quickly by the other two men.

Garcia looked up at them with wide eyes, "They've stopped."

It was the sound of pure evil that woke her. It sent shivers down her spine as his hot breath pricked at her skin of her neck just behind her ear. She hadn't dared open her eyes yet and she wasn't sure she even could. It was cold, the air around her, and it bothered her greatly as her rain jacket did nothing to keep out the overwhelming chill.

"I know you're awake Lauren," The horrifically familiar voice burned the innermost part of her ears as she shuddered, "or rather, Emily." Emily knew that this would happen that she would end up face to face with Declan Merrick. It was her plan after all, but now, now she wasn't so sure it was the best course of action. It didn't matter now anyway...

So she slowly opened her eyes.

She was in a fairly spacious room that was well lit. Some discarded and crumpled boxes lined the walls both stacked and alone. Her hands were bound tightly to the cold chair beneath her. His grand presence could be felt behind her as he waited patiently to act and to move. Unsure what was holding his tongue Emily continued to soak in information as her eyes adjusted and her vision slowed to a halt.

Her breath caught in her throat as she inhaled sharply. Emily had to bite her tongue in order to keep from calling out, but she knew her primary reaction would be enough. Right in front of her lying in a heap of blonde hair was JJ, still and quiet. Only the small rise and fall of her chest kept Emily from screaming out.

A sweaty large hand slid from Emily's neck and to her shoulder before clasping on tightly. A breathy chuckle escaped from the lips behind her as the hand slowly glided lightly across her upper back and down her arm as the man appeared. Her nose wrinkled with disgust at the sight of the man she had hoped to never see again.

Emily looked up at him, her brown eyes twinkling with defiance, "Long time no see Declan. Did you get a hair cut? It doesn't suit you very well."

"Ah Lauren, might I say the years have treated you well," The man in the shorter dark hair streaked with grey smiled. He rolled up the sleeves of his dark shirt revealing the clover tattooed upon his forearm. Immediately Emily felt a painful sensation rise up just below her collarbone from where the brand was that she had received just a year prior, "How is my godson doing? You didn't think that I didn't know did you? Who do you think Doyle, bless his soul, called for help in finding the boy?"

Emily lowered her eyes, looking beyond his legs at the still unmoving form of her friend just beyond them, "What do you want?"

"Revenge, justice…," He inhaled deeply as he stuck his nose up and puffing his chest, "Maybe I just wanted to see you again. I have to say I am impressed, connecting all of those cases to me. How did you do it? What gave me away?" Emily didn't say a word. She had to give him the benefit of the doubt, the doubt that he didn't know that the team was already on their way and that the team was coming for her and for JJ.

"It's okay we don't have to talk now Lauren. We have plenty of time to catch up and right now I am far more interested in your friend," Declan answered as he stalked off towards the blonde. Emily gritted her teeth as he shoved his boot into the mother's ribs. JJ groaned with pain as she rolled over and pushed herself onto her elbows. Her bright blue eyes caught Emily's and she actually looked relieved.

"Emily-," JJ started but then turned to see the monster of a man standing next to her. With a surprised whimper JJ spider crawled backwards until she backed into Emily's restrained legs. The whole room spun as she tried to get a grip on her current reality only to find that she didn't like it one bit. Her stomach rolled as she fought the urge to throw up despite the nauseating feeling that crept up her throat. Unable to control it she clenched one arm around her stomach and the free hand shot to her mouth as she leaned forward, "I don't feel so good."

JJ was hardly aware of the man getting closer to her until his large black boots were right beneath her vision. Leaning down he pulled JJ's head back by her hair as she cringed at the pain that shot through her body. Her eyes caught the darkness of the man's own eyes in front of her, and she could no longer contain it as he opened his mouth to say something.

But he didn't get the chance as the entire bag of cheetos that she had eaten landed in an orange clumpy mess on the bad man's shoes. Sputtering JJ dry heaved as drool dangled from her chin as she quickly wiped it away and looked up innocently.

Not a word was said as the smell of regurgitated chips filled the room. JJ held a hand to her mouth as she didn't tear her eyes away from the man in front of her. A dark red flared up in his cheeks as he stared at the vomit that rested on his shoes. Emily felt a surge of triumph enlarge her heart and chest as her mouth hung open at the sheer unexpectedness of it all.

"Well I'm feeling much better,"JJ whispered as she slowly backed away her hands leading as she kept her eyes on the figure in front of her.

Emily delightfully added a, "Me too." But her eyes caught the tracker that had come up with orange gush. Her eyes flashed to JJ who was moving slowly towards the open door on Emily's right. She could see the rage burning within Declan and knew that he could be completely ruthless, "Go JJ!"

JJ didn't think twice as she shot up and took off towards the door, but she didn't even make it out of the room as she was blindsided by the older man that she had taken down in the woods. He wrapped a thick arm around her neck as he slowly brought her back to the room. The mother dug her nails into the man's arm as she struggled to breathe. Her legs kicked and kicked as he brought her closer to his boss. When she was within inches of him, Declan instructed the man to let her go. She wobbled on her own for a moment as she stood sandwiched between two much larger and much taller men.

SMACK!

The hard echo of Merrick's palm against her cheek bounced across the hall and Emily shouted as JJ fell to the ground. She wriggled in her seat pulling at the tough binding as the snagged at her skin.

"Stand up," Declan growled watching as JJ brought herself to her elbows and stood up slowly as she stared hatefully into the crime boss's eyes.

SMACK!

It sounded ten times louder as once again JJ hit the floor, two distinct bruises already forming as blood dripped from a fresh wound. She stood up again her fists clenched as she turned back to the other cheek with a smirk. But Merrick just smiled back as he brought back his fist, knocking the blonde out as she slumped into the arms of the guard behind her.

"Take her away," he stated, unknowingly stepping and snapping the once blinking tracker as he followed them out. Before he disappeared into the shadow of the doorway he turned back to Emily who sneered at him from her position on the chairs, "Don't worry Lauren. Miss Jennifer will be fine. You however…"

Emily didn't shake contact with the man even as he retreated away but not before slamming the heavy door shut. The agent quickly began to assess her situation as she stared forlornly at the now squished device that was smothered in orange throw up. Gagging, Emily shook it off and began to pull at the restraints.

She was now operating under the assumption that the team no longer knew exactly where they were. That it was now up to her to get JJ out because Declan Merrick was a liar and neither she nor JJ would be fine.

Emily was nearly free of her binds when Declan entered the room once again. A pair of handcuffs dangled freely from his palm before he stopped and waved them in front of her face. Another man followed quickly in after him, a large knife glinting against the lights in the room. Her breathing quickened as the other man stepped closer. Ripping her hands away from the rope that held them, she slammed a quick punch into Merrick and watch him teeter backwards as she picked up her chair and bashed it into the knife wielding man's arm. It fell to the floor with an echoing clatter as he squealed in pain. With one swift movement she snatched the gun from the man's belt and wrapped an arm around his neck pointing the gun to his head.

The click of a gun stopped her as she looked to see Declan pointing his gun straight at her while rubbing his jaw. Emily expected to see the same anger he saw him show JJ just a few hours earlier, but she didn't. She saw something completely different in the cold and unfeeling green eyes.

She saw amusement.

Slightly fazed Emily kept the knife to the man's neck, but her voice shook as she spoke, "You are going to let me and my friend walk out of here, or I will kill this man."

Declan laughed, "Oh Lauren. Do you not remember me at all?"

Emily jumped as a shot rang out and her eyes closed. She opened them seconds later to see the mand she had been holding at gunpoint slowly sliding out of her grip and onto the floor, he was dead. Shaking she checked to make sure she was not killed, shot, or hallucinating she pointed her newly acquired gun back at Declan who had gotten considerably closer.

"Put down the gun Lauren," He calmly stated, "I don't want to shoot you. I don't want to hurt your friend either."

"Then let us walk out of here and maybe you can get away in time before this place is surrounded and you are dragged away in cuffs," Emily bartered not loosening her hold on the weapon.

"I can't do that. I've been waiting for you for a long time and could hardly believe my ears when I was informed that you and you're blonde barf bag were investigating cased directly related to me. Of course you had to be eliminated, but when I found out that you had survived the car crash and the gas station I knew it had to be a sign. I've wanted you for a long time Lauren," Declan told her, "But Ian was my friend, and he loved you first. But now… well it was meant to be. Don't you see?"

"You're sick and despicable," Emily spat resisting the urge to shoot him right there not because she didn't want to, but because if he had died there was no stopping his men from killing her and doing whatever they wanted with JJ.

Merrick stepped closer. "Put it down Lauren and I won't kill your friend. I give you my word."

If there was one thing that she knew about Declan Merrick it would be that he was a childish, pathologically lying sociopath with a high standard of honor that would never go back on his word. He only found loopholes and other ways to get what he wants.

Doyle had told her that.

So she put the gun down and slid it towards him, not because she trusted him, but because it was in JJ's best interest. In return he tossed her the handcuffs and told her to put them on. She did, standing still as she let him walk closer wrap a rough hand around her arm and push her forward.

"We're going for a drive," And it was then that Emily suddenly felt extremely ill.

They drove in stealthily, headlights off and sirens off as they neared the location of JJ's last known whereabouts. When they broke through the trees and came upon a clearing where a large grey compound looking building stuck up from the ground.

SWAT piled out of the cars as they quickly moved forward with the four profilers and six other deputies behind them. Garcia watched from the car with her forehead smashed against the window as she prayed for the safe return of her babies.

As they entered the building Hotch kept a hand on Morgan's shoulder while following him in. It was dark inside, but spread out like the layout of a barn. There was a staircase going up and another down.

The shout of "clear!" echoed through the main floor as the Hotch and Morgan took to the basement and Reid and Rossi fled to the upper level. The dark stairs led to a heavy door that the two men stood on either side of. Hotch nodded to Morgan before turning the handle and throwing open the door as Derek flew inside.

"FBI hands up!" He shouted his gun pointed at the lone body on the floor as Hotch flipped on the lights. Derek knelt down to feel for a pulse only to shake his head as he found none.

Hotch walked over to the orange mess that was now clumping and drying to the floor. The smell was repulsive but oddly reminded Hotch of someone and something. His eyes caught the destroyed tracker that was marinating the putrid gunk.

"They were here," Hotch said as Morgan walked towards him. He looked at the gunk as he resisted the urge to gag. Hotch stood up having realized what the gunk reminded him of, "It's Cheetos."

Morgan looked semi disgusted as he turned to look at the chair that rested on its side only inches away from the splattered orange liquid. Bloody ropes hung from the back of it and Derek knew that it was one of the girls. "Well they were here not too long ago. The body is still warm. Hotch… Declan Merrick has gone two decades without being caught, how are we going to catch him now?"

Hotch viewed the scene in front of him. It reminded him too much of what they went through with Emily just over a year ago, and he didn't like it. He couldn't lose her again, and he couldn't lose JJ. Emily's fake death had nearly torn them apart and if they didn't succeed in saving her this time…. Hotch just wasn't sure if the damage could be repaired.

"Hotch? What do we do?" The older profiler looked to his younger agent, one that exceeded him in many ways. Morgan excelled in leading and taking charge. He cared so much about the people he was closest to, and he took every one of their hardships personally. And as Hotch looked into his friend's eyes and saw his own fear reflected back at him, and he replied simply,

"We profile."

* * *

How was it? And I must apologize for the hole in the last chapter sometimes I just see the story play out in front of me, but don't properly translate it on to the writing of it. I hope this chapter was better and I hope it still is of some interest. Thank you all for your support and for the reviews and for reading. Please let me know what you think!

Thanks!

-HCB


	8. Chapter 8

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Emily woke with a jolt. Her hands pulling at her restraints as she looked up to see that she was still in the car, still sitting just feet away from Declan Merrick. A man who represented a past she had hoped to put behind her. Her head pounded as she tried to determine where they were exactly. She had to blink several times just to be sure she was seeing it correctly, but she was, there were houses that lined the sides of the streets. Lights off and the houses were dark due to the early hour, but the sun was rising.

"Good to see you awake Lauren. We are nearly there," Declan smiled patting her knee. Emily simply looked at him as there was something different about the man sitting next to her from the man she had met all those years ago. Even from the man that murdered and killed and sold and distributed and resides on the most wanted list. He had changed.

He was delusional.

"Where exactly is there?" Emily asked as she told herself to breath slowly before counting up from five.

"Home."

Emily's eyes widened at that very word and suddenly everything made sense. The erratic behavior and sloppy tactics employed to capture her and JJ, the needless violence and thousand henchmen, and the slimy speech and sudden favoritism towards her.

Declan Merrick had completely lost it.

Looking back over to the eerily smiling man, she whispered tentatively, "Where's my friend?"

JJ woke to a painful inconsistent pressure being applied to her already bruised cheeks. Her head pounded with absolute level ten pain followed by a sting of her level eight abdomen. Her hands felt soft carpet beneath her as her used one finger and rubbed it back and forth. Someone spoke to her harshly, but it wasn't a man or woman's voice.

It was the voice of a child.

Scrunching her eyebrows she moaned before her head rolled to the other side and she slowly opened her eyelids. It took her a couple of tries to get the room to come in to focus, but when she did she found a little face staring right at her. She gasped, opening her eyes wider as she recognized the child in front of her. It was like a ghost slapped her in the cheek as she looked into the eyes she had never hoped to see.

"Evan." The boy nodded slowly as he backed up, his blue eyes shone with contrast to his light red hair as he sat crosslegged on the blue carpet beneath him.

"Who are you?" His voice shook along with his body as he stared at the unfamiliar injured woman in front of him. Her hair lay flat in messy, clumpy strands and her blue eyes stared back at him with absolute joy.

"My name is Jennifer. I'm with the FBI," JJ reached to find her badge out of habit, but stopped herself quickly knowing that it wasn't there, "I've been looking for you."

"No one is looking for me. My father told me so," Evan stood up in a flash of anger knocking back his plastic chair, "He told me so."

"Your mother," JJ started as it took all of her energy just to keep up with the conversation. The eight year old's voice softened.

"My Mom's dead."

JJ nodded her head as tears stung at her eyes which shone with some motherly comfort, "I know. Evan, I'm going to get you out of here. Back to your grandma and your step dad, would you like that?"

Evan nodded. He didn't like where he was one bit. He didn't like the room or the toys that were strewn about or the window encased in prison bars, or the lock on his door, or the men that watched him, and he definitely did not like his father.

"Grammy and my dad… They miss me?"

"So so so much," JJ smiled, "But I'm going to need your help Evan. Do you know where we are?"

Evan nodded, "My room."

Then JJ fully took in her surroundings the scattered toys, the unmade bed that rested in the corner, the blue carpet and the light green walls, and the single barred window. She was no longer in some dingy warehouse room with cold floors and cold walls, but she was in a house with doors and windows and a childs room.

"You're dad. Is his name Declan Merrick?" JJ asked slowly. She had noted the boys look of contempt as he nodded his head.

"Alright, Evan. Help me up," JJ mustered her strength as she tried to push herself up by pressing her shoulders into the wall. Her hands were tightly bound by handcuffs which made standing up boy scrambled over, gripping JJ's elbow and pulled her up with all his might. Once she reached a standing position, she stood swaying for a moment as she waited for the room to stop spinning, her body to stop shaking, and for the black fuzz that took over her vision to fade.

Once it did she looked back to Evan who stood far enough back to giver her space, but close enough to be there if she needed him. She gave him an "I'm okay" smile that only mother's can deliver when not wanting to worry their babies and waited until he relaxed his shoulders to ask,

"Have you ever been out of this room?" Evan nodded, "Did you see a phone?"

He nodded again, "But the door is locked."

"When are you let out of your room?" JJ asked a plan forming as Evan told her that he was let out once a day to play in the backyard for just an hour. It was usually in the afternoon sometime when normal kids would be out of school, "Do you think you can get to that phone?"

Evan thought about it for a moment, and he nodded. He could get to that phone.

Aaron Hotchner looked at the photograph in his hands with his mind spinning. It was taken many years ago. It was of a group of people consisting of mostly adults with one little boy. A small blonde boy with very light blonde curly hair. The boy stood in front of Hotch's own agent, Emily Prentiss who stood beside the recently deceased Ian Doyle and the unsub, Declan Merrick.

"Dave, take a look at this," Hotch muttered, they had been combing through the area where JJ and Emily were last and had found one room with different knick knacks and other items. They had discovered that the building was, at one time, Merrick's main front for the making and distributing of drugs.

Dave walked over with a limp in his step and took the framed picture from his friend, "It's framed, It definitely meant something to him. Look at the way Merrick looks towards Emily. He really cares for her."

"And look at this one," He pulled out another photo of a boy walking with his mom.

"It's obvious that they didn't know their picture was being taken, but who are they?" David asked looking at the photo closer. He looked at Hotch with surprise, "that's our third victim. The presumed robbery gone wrong and accidental kidnapping."

Derek and Reid who had snuck in during the conversation both looked at each other as a realization hit them both, but it was Morgan who spoke, "So what. Declan is trying to create a family."

Rossi nodded, "The family he always wanted, but couldn't have."

"It makes sense. His behavior was highly unusual compared to his past excursions. It was sloppy and messy and didn't fit Declan rather tedious and compulsive M.O. But when else do you drop all common sense and rationality…?" Reid spoke with hesitancy as he shuttered at the thought of his best friend in that situation.

"When you're fighting for your family. He probably still sees Emily as Lauren Reynolds from ten years ago," Hotch continued, "Which means there is a chance to find her alive…"

"But if this is what we think it is, then he has been living in this fantasy for a long time. If it doesn't turn out how he wants it to. He will kill her and most likely Evan as well," Rossi added looking at the photo in his hands.

Morgan paused for a minute, "Then what of JJ? She's the part of the profile that doesn't match up. Why not just kill her. Why take her too."

It was silent for a moment as they all cooked up a variety of reasons that are possibilities. But they didn't like that there was no real reason for the blonde to still be alive. They only knew for sure that she was when she left the building. Though Hotch didn't think they would kill her, but he could think of many things far worse.

One thing's for sure, they had to find them soon and they had to find them both.

"Sir," Garcia walked in her bright yellow heels clicking against the floor, "We just got a call, they found the getaway car, abandoned about two hours from here in the middle of a grass field. It was torched."

"How did they know to call us?" Reid asked.

"They found JJ's badge inside." Garcia struggled to keep her composure, "It looks like they were headed north."

Hotch nodded, "We're on our way."

Morgan held JJ's burnt badge as he ran a hand over its charred edges. It was sheer luck that it had been found all. Tucked deep underneath the seat of the car it had been semi-protected from the flames. The flames that had been put out rather quickly thanks to a trucker who just happened to be driving through the area. Morgan slapped the wallet against his fingers as he shook his head as it was just plain old luck.

The air smelt of burnt grass and heated metal. The car still smoked like cigarette and the area surrounding it had seen better days. No bodies were found within the vehicle which gave the team a good reason to exhale, but not one to stop worrying. When dealing with a man like Declan Merrick delusional or not, it is very dangerous.

"Derek, do you think they are alive?" It was the voice of Penelope Garcia. A brilliant women with unrestricted color wheel and a personality to match. As Derek Morgan took in her rather puffy cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes he knew that the last few days were really taking its toll. Her once vibrant curls fell in messy and undone strands that pulled back in a failed attempt to look as though she control. Morgan admired her for being so composed when he knew how much she was worrying for her two bestest girls.

Looping one arm around her shoulders he rubbed the smudging mascara from underneath her eyes and gave her that Derek Morgan smile, "I know they are."

"But how do you know? You don't know. And if they are alive, what are they going through?" Garcia rambled facing morgan eye to eye, as her voice rose dramatically, "They could be hurt badly, being tortured, or worse being forced to play nice with a that dangerous, unforgiving, albeit rather good looking psychopath."

"Baby Girl cool your curls," Derek started, but Garcia wouldn't have it as she snatched away JJ's badge from the older man's hands. She took it and threw it to the ground as though it had burned her pale skin.

"I will not! Not until my babies are back where they are supposed to be Derek. With us, with their families, and not.. not…,," Morgan made eye contact with Hotch and the remainder of the team as they watched with wary eyes. Each one of them were feeling what Garcia was, but haven't expressed it. To them, admitting their fears was almost like admitting defeat. So they did as they always do and for the moment believed that both JJ and Emily were alive and well. And they would do so until it was absolutely proven to them otherwise.

Derek picked up the badge and handed it back to Garcia, "We'll find them Garcia. I promise you."

"Derek. You know I trust you," Garcia told him with a single tear dripping off of her chin, "But you can't promise me that. No one can."

Shoving JJ's badge into Derek's chest, she let it drop into his hand as she walked towards the car. Because after three days of not knowing where Emily and JJ were only to find them and see them hauled off by a very dangerous criminal she was tired. So very tired, but she couldn't rest as she never had been able to until all of her babies return home and to her.

Morgan watched her go with a look like he had been punched in the gut. Everything she had said had been true. He couldn't promise that he would find them. No one could, but there was one promise he had made to himself a long time ago. He had promised that the would do his very best to watch after every member of his team to the very best of his ability.

And that is one promise he can make.

And one that he intends to keep.

"Are you alright?" Hotch, ever the worrier asked leaning forward his eyes telling no lies. This team, he cared about greatly. Each and every one of them just seemed to click which made them an efficient team. A great team that does their job with excellence.

"He'll take them to a house. It won't be isolated, but it won't be too close to other houses either. If he really is trying to create the family he never could have then he would want them to have a home. At least a temporary one until things calmed down," Morgan stated looking up to his boss.

Hotch who had come to the same conclusion nodded, "Then how do we find him?"

"We search his background and any known affiliates he may have had. And we start knocking on doors," Hotch nodded, Reid stepped closer to them with his idea look,

"We should look into Doyle's known whereabouts and listings as well. If Emily has always been the main star in his fantasy then Doyle would have always been the only obstacle in Merrick's way to get to her."

Rossi added, his hands in his jacket pockets as he squinted slightly, "They were friends at one point. They could have easily shared information such as where to go in emergencies."

"Alright. They can't be too far. We'll get to the nearest station and have Garcia begin her search. I fear we might be running out of time," Hotch's phone buzzed as he took it out looking at the I.D. with extreme hesitancy, "I'll meet you in the car…Agent Hotchner…"

The caller was Section Chief Erin Strauss.

" _Do you understand how much of a mess you have left me here. I'm getting pestered at every turn by every high-ranking official in the bureau as well as some bigwigs in Washinton D.C. And I have nothing to tell them because my senior agent has not answered my calls. "_

He could practically see the steam coming out of her ears, "I understand ma'am I should have called you earlier, but as you well know we are on a sensitive timeline."

" _Catching and putting away Declan Merrick is our top priority. It's not every day that the department gets a chance to put away one one Bureau's top ten most wanted."_

Hotch could feel the steam spitting from his nose as he huffed, "With all due respect Chief Strauss. Retrieving both Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau is our primary mission."

" _I understand your concern for your agents Aaron and I share those concerns. But that is not how my superiors see it. Find Merrick, and that's a direct order Agent Hotchner. Or I will be more than happy to put another team on the case. I want Merrick, is that understood."_ Hotch exhaled sharply as the line clicked and went dead. Walking to the car he hopped in the passenger seat with Morgan at the wheel.

"Strauss?" Morgan asked though he already knew the answer. There were few people that could ever really frustrate the boss man.

"Our priority is the safe arrest of one Declan Merrick," Hotch muttered as Morgan put the car in drive and sped away.

"So Emily and JJ. She doesn't care what happens to them," Morgan slammed the wheel. Reid shook his head from the back seat.

"That slimy, cold-hearted-,"

"Garcia-" Hotch warned, but Garcia continued.

"pig-headed, self absorbed witch."

Rossi pondered it for a moment, "It makes sense. The loss of two agents won't mean much if a man like Declan is captured, they could chalk it up to them giving their lives as heroes to bring him to justice."

"Always after another star on her shoulder. Imagine what an arrest like this could do for her career," Morgan growled, "We can't just leave Prentiss and JJ."

"And I don't intend to. Their safety and ours is our top priority. Reid when we get to the station I need you to do a geographical profile and see if we can narrow down our search."

Reid nodded, "Got it. It will probably be a nicer neighborhood with bigger houses filled with people who like their privacy…"

"Welcome to your new home," Emily stepped out slowly her eyes on the mansion of a house in front of her. Guards stood at the door as well as at the gate a mile or so back. They rested upon what could be considered a hill, it was covered by enough trees that it would hardly be seen by the unsuspecting neighbors that rested just beyond them.

Emily sighed, she had yet to discern where he was keeping JJ, but she had a feeling that it was in the very house in front of her, "It's beautiful."

"Come see the inside. You and me Lauren are going to be very happy," He smiled rubbing a hand over her cheek. Emily bit back the urge to smash her teeth into her fingers, "let's go inside."

Once they got in the house, something immediately changed. Emily practically felt the shift in his behavior. As he stood admiring over the houses lavish fixtures and furniture she could see an inner rage about ready to burst out. This wasn't about her and him and this house. It was about something more, it was about revenge.

"What's wrong Lauren. Not amazed by our lovely home," He smiled, "No I guess not. But you always were much smarter than you appeared."

He walked towards her, pinching her chin between his fingers before brushing a stray hair that stuck to her cheek. Ripping her face from his sweaty hands Emily mustered all the courage she had, "Why did you really bring me here?"

"You know I've worked very hard to get to where I am today," Merrick laughed, "I gave up family and friends, but that didn't matter because I wanted a better life, a richer life. And I got it. And there was one person who helped me get there and became my friend. And you took him from me, so why are you here Lauren? it's for revenge. Revenge for Ian Doyle; my friend and business partner. The man you killed."

Emily seethed, "I didn't kill Ian. The mother of his child did. There have been times when I wished it was me who pulled that trigger and taken his life, but given the chance I don't think I would have. But am I sorry that he is dead, no."

Merrick slapped Emily hard, and she fell back. It was only the tight grip that the guard had on her arm that kept her alive, "You might as well have killed him. He trusted you, he loved you, and he is dead because of you. Heck, I trusted you, I loved you..."

"What are you going to do kill me?," Emily rasped blood rolling down her cheek.

"No," Merrick laughed again, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to break you. I want to see the tenacious and tough Lauren Reynolds weep and beg for mercy. And when that happens you will live out the rest of your days in this house. Now Garrett, see to it that Miss Reynolds gets to her room and then take me to the blonde. I'd like to have a few… words with Agent Jareau."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her Merrick, or I swear I will kill you and I will not hesitate."

Declan Merrick chuckled his plan was working. His plan for revenge and to get what he has always wanted as that has always been Lauren Reynolds. Of course she would not cooperate until she was fully stripped of her defiance and her strength and her hope and it was only then that she would become his.

Just as it was fated to be.

So he smiled slyly in return to her very predictable threat, "We shall see."

Emily's face fell while she was hauled away as she twisted and turned trying to break free. Because maybe she would have hesitated in killing Doyle, but she would not hesitate in killing Declan should she be given the chance. And with his death, Lauren Reynold's would go down for good and Emily Prentiss would stand having gotten rid of her past once and for all.

JJ sat crosslegged on the floor, her forehead scrunched in determination as she stuffed a sliver from a broken plastic toy into her handcuffs lock trying to wriggle it free. Sweat dripped from her brow as she could feel the urgent tension of the situation suffocate the air. Though she had no idea what was in store for her.

SNAP! The plastic toy split in half sending her throbbing finger to her mouth as she tried, unsuccessfully to suck away the pain. That was the third time that had happened to her in the last hour, picking up another piece that had been deemed worthy she leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Peeking one eye open she looked to see Evan staring almost forlornly at the toy she had recently smashed into smithereens by slamming it into the wall.

"Sorry, about the toy," JJ told him, but for some reason she felt like it wasn't the toy that was really bothering him, "Your mother loved you, you know that right?"

"How do you know?" The boy grumbled wiping the runs from his nose, before returning his elbow to its position on his knee.

"I was there that day. I was too late to save you and her, but her lasts thoughts they were of you. I could see it in her eyes this unending mass of love," JJ told him with a smile, "And you know what? She will always be with you and watching after you, and she will always love you."

It was quiet for sometime after that, only the soft sniffles of a young boy who missed his mom. JJ had returned to her lock picking her fingers and hands and head cramping up as she failed time and time again. If she could only get out of the cuff, she'd have a real fighting chance and maybe provide Evan with a distraction to get to the phone and call the number she had told him to.

"Jennifer," JJ paused and looked up to tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. Her thoughts flashed to her own little boy and how much she did not want to leave him. Not yet, anyway, but if she had to die today, she would die saving this boy, "Do you think there really is a heaven?"

JJ had thought about that very question a lot in her life. Ever since her sister died she had asked herself that every night the following year. She had always wanted to believe that there was a heaven and that her sister was there waiting and watching. Even after all of those years JJ still asked that question, and she has only given it one answer,

It wasn't one of absolute certainty, but simply a, "There has got to be."

Because that was the only place for people like Evan's mom, her sister, and the countless other mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, and grandparents that have passed on. So there just had to be heaven, otherwise what would be the point of living, learning, loving, and dying.

Evan agreed, "Yeah. There's got to be one."

The small boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the locks on the door turn and click. He sped to his bed with terrifying speed before bringing his knees to his chest and holding onto himself tightly.

Two very large men plowed through the door as JJ quickly shoved her last tiny piece of sharp plastic into her pant pocket. She looked up just in time to see Declan Merrick himself stride through the door. Shooting him her fiercest glare, she sat up straighter and simply waited.

"Hello Agent Jareau, or should I call you Jennifer, or better yet JJ as you darling friends affectionately call you," He smiled crouching down in front of her, "You know I've heard a lot about you Jennifer."

"It will always be Agent Jareau to you," JJ stared right into his eyes and all she saw was something dead and cold.

"You graduated top of your class at the academy. You were given excellent ratings in firearms and are considered a crack shot. Did you really once shoot a man through the glass and dead on between the eyes? Very impressive," Declan drawled, "And according to my sources you have earned yourself a reputation as a force to be reckoned with and are intimidating to say the least. But you do your job and you do it well. However that has earned you some enemies on my side Jennifer. People who would very much like to see you suffer."

"I'm shaking," JJ said not in the playful manner she had done years prior when Morgan threatened payback, but in a serious and defiant tone.

"You will be. You might be wondering why I stuck you in this room with my boy. Well since you are never going to see your own son again I thought it might be a nice… gesture to say the least before I offer my condolences on your rather grim future."

JJ didn't say anything. She detected no lies within the man in front of her, and she believed him. Should not get out of this house her future would be very grim indeed. The entire thought sent shivers through her body as she bit her tongue so hard that the taste of coppery blood smothered her gum and teeth and throat. She closed her eyes for just a moment as she pictured her husband and son happily laughing as they fished and camped on their all boy's trip.

How she missed them, her boys.

"Anyway, I didn't mean to put a damper on the mood, but your time here is limited unlike Miss Lauren and my son. So I'd like to use you to my advantage while I can… If you'd please come with me….," Merrick's two henchmen moved to pick JJ up, but she shook her head as she slowly stood up on her own. Declan simply smiled and waved them away as he turned to his son, "Evan. Say goodbye to Agent Jareau."

Evan looked up a mist of tears glazed over his wide eyes, "Goodbye Agent Jareau."

JJ teetered on her feet before giving the frightened boy a light smile, "Goodbye Evan, remember that I keep my promises okay?"

The boy nodded as he watched his daddy and his friends pull Jennifer out the door before they slammed it shut leaving him alone once again. And for a moment he wondered if that was going to be his whole life. If he was always going to be alone. But then he remembered that Jennifer said she would get him back home, and he believed her.

All he had to do is get to that phone.

* * *

I just couldn't find a good place to stop this chapter so it is super long, but I hope it didn't bounce back and forth too much. What do you think? What is in store for our favorite female crime fighters? Thank you all for your continued support and for the reviews it is very appreciated.

Thanks!

-HCB


	9. Chapter 9

Her sweaty palms were clamped firmly on her ears, but nothing could block out the wretched screams that tore through the air. Tears stung at her cheeks as she whispered and plead for them to stop. Brown eyes flashed to the door that trapped her in this unbearable Hell, and she knew that she, that JJ, must be just beyond them. Perhaps in the very next room.

After all, her screams were so loud.

So very loud.

Emily's hands throbbed from the newly acquired bruises and cuts gained from pounding on the door with a blinding fury. Her shoulder ached with flashes of pain from her many attempts at busting the door open with no luck. Her throat was hoarse from her incessant pleadings for them to stop, for JJ to stop screaming, but it continued.

The sound bore a gaping hole through her ears, past her heart, and right into her over-boiled guilty conscience. Horrible scenarios and possible outcomes shook her entire being as she realized that it didn't matter what they were doing to her friend, to JJ, but it mattered that there was nothing Emily could do to stop it. She was simply confined to the corner, like a misbehaved child with her knees to her chest and her hands over her ears.

"Please stop it," Emily whimpered almost uncharacteristically as another ground shaking scream of a frightened mother pelted the air, "Just stop."

She glanced up to her right were a pile of bright red roses topped the mahogany nightstand to the left of the bed. Everything became eerily still as the screams stopped and a thick silence draped over the room. Removing her palms from her ears Emily pushed her hands into the wall behind her and stood up. Her fingers and knees shook as she picked up the roses and the small handwritten note that rested beneath them.

In dark black pen, a message was sloppily written, " _Welcome home, Lauren."_ In a fit of rage Emily roared, slamming the roses against the wall before tearing up the note in a million pieces and letting them float to the floor, sprinkling the heap of destroyed petals and stems. Her swollen heart bursted as she dropped to her hands and knees. Heaving, Emily tried to breathe evenly, but couldn't as she let the fear take her over, and she suddenly felt very afraid.

It was then that Emily realized with disgusted horror… If Declan Merrick wanted to break her then he was doing a mighty fine job of it.

Because Emily Prentiss was breaking.

Agent Aaron Hotchner stared at the board in front of him. It was decorated with pictures of Declan Merrick, the young girl who worked her last day at a cash register, the nine victims that were meant to remain unconnected to the other, the destroyed car as it was pulled from the lake, and two federal agents. Arrows pointed from one picture to another, circles were drawn, but all lead to one bolded question… **Where are they?** They being Emily and JJ. They being two of Hotch's agents. They being his responsibility. They being part of his family.

"What's eating you?" Rossi, Dave, with his all-knowing eyes that always seemed to know when something was wrong.

Hotch didn't look at the older profiler not even a side glance, "I didn't believe them."

"We.. it was a team decision. There wasn't sufficient evidence to point to a connection and we weren't even invited to help by the local police. You did your job Aaron, it was their choice to continue to investigate," Rossi told him as he looked at the two of the pictures on the board. Though he too realized that they had been wrong not to investigate.

"I know, but I should have seen this coming. JJ was way too emotionally involved before she even brought the case to the team and Emily was backing her one hundred percent. All they asked for was the team's help, this team's help and I turned them down," Hotch said looking at Dave directly, "Prentiss and JJ were doing there job and they trusted me, the team, to have their backs. If the agents under me, no longer trust me then maybe it's time I step down."

Rossi was quiet for a small while, "Well right now there are three agents and a technical analyst waiting for your lead and another two agents who are counting on us to save them. So let's save them."

A knock on the door revealed a young officer, "Agent Hotchner, there's a call for you… It's a Chief Strauss."

"Thank you, I'll be right out," Hotch nodded before excusing himself and following the officer out the door.

Morgan followed in right before the door completely closed, shoving his thumb behind him as he step forward he queried, "Where's he going?"

"Duty calls, what've you got?" Rossi asked motioning to the paper that Derek held lightly.

"Right. Reid narrowed the geographical profile based off something or another and puts the girls somewhere in between this sixty mile radius. Garcia trying to break it down now, but there are too many likelies and it would take up to a week to check up on them all and that is…"

"Time we don't have," Rossi shrugged as he knew one thing for sure it's that time was definitely running out for the two profilers, "We're missing something."

"We know Prentiss and JJ, if they can find a way to reach us they will. Maybe we'll get lucky," Morgan suggested rather calmly, but you could see the deep concern he had for his fellow colleagues... For his friends.

"Perhaps," But David Rossi was never one to believe in just luck.

The screams had stopped for awhile now, but Emily found that the unknowing quiet was just as, if not more disturbing than her friend's cries of pain. Sometimes if she closed her eyes for a long time Emily swore she could hear JJ crying, but other times she wondered if her friend was still alive, if JJ would ever get to go home to her family, to her husband and son.

It was breaking Emily's heart.

Exhaustion was enveloping her body, but she couldn't sleep. She was so tired, so, so tired. Her limbs and muscles ached and her head pounded. The last few days finally catching up to her with full force. It had come out of nowhere like a sneaker wave that completely swept her off her feet and it was drowning her. It, being everything, the unknown, the pain, the numbness, the plea for sleep.

She was drowning.

Leaning her bloated head against the wall she closed her eyes, images of the car turning and rolling and glass shattering before the sheer force of the car hitting the water knocked her out swarmed her vision. Screams and shouts and a dog's bark filled her ears while gunshots and squealing tires bounced through her mind. Images of Molly and of the innocent cashier girl and the eight other victims begged for Emily to save them. To free them.

"I'm can't. I'm sorry," Emily squirmed, "I can't."

Then she saw Declan Merrick, cackling and laughing. His dark eyes stared right through her, accusing and triumphant...

A cool touch stopped Emily's nightmare mid stream. It was one of comfort, soft and gentle on Emily's forearm, "Emily."

Emily opened her eyes slowly to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking right at her. She had to blink several times to be sure that she was seeing things correctly that she was seeing the blonde before her correctly. Yet there JJ was as real as Emily was, though Emily thought for a moment, that could be debated… There was still the possibility that all of this was a dream.

"JJ," Emily asked slowly, she looked the mother up and down. She swayed back and forth as though it took all she had to stay up. Blonde hair fell in clumped, damp strands that stuck to her face and neck. Her eyes were dark and one was now black and bruised. Her nose, the swelling had gone down, but it was still dark green and purple. One arm was wrapped around her waist, but JJ still smiled, a sad smile, but a smile. Emily's eyes widened, "JJ what did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter now, are you alright?"JJ asked as she gingerly moved to sit next to the recently awoken profiler. Emily stared at her with wide, incredulous eyes.

"Are you serious JJ? You're the one who looks like you've been stuffed into the quick wash cycle and then left to hang dry," Emily could sense something was wrong as she looked over to JJ who was picking the dried mud from her shoes, "Why are you here JJ?"

JJ looked up, tears swimming at the brim of her eyes as she scrunched her chin and lips in an effort not to cry. Then she smiled again, "Seems like I might not make it out of this one Em."

"What do you mean?" Emily frowned, sure now that she was dreaming.

"I leave tomorrow. Apparently I've made some enemies over the years, ones that would gladly see me suffer," JJ exhaled sharply, scoffing with a quick burst of disbelief, "I'm being sold."

Emily was quiet for a long time. Neither of them spoke as the uneasy silence filtered through air. Only their labored breaths could be heard and suddenly Emily just couldn't stand it anymore, and she smiled, "I don't know why they would want you. Especially with that face… Clown nose."

JJ rolled her eyes as she peeked over at Emily through her swollen brow, she coud see what the older agent was trying to do, "You don't look much better… and you smell like a wet dog."

"I'm pretty sure that, that smell is you," Emily said looking away as she plugged her nose.

"Scum magnet."

"Cheeto barf-breath."

JJ laughed out loud before adding, "Cat-lady."

Emily frowned, "Don't you bring Sergio into this."

"You started it," JJ muttered as she pictured the 'perfect man' of a cat. This time it was Emily's turn to laugh as she looked at her bestest friend. Despite the lightheartedness of the conversation, the direness of their current situation was not forgotten. In all reality, if JJ is to be forced away tomorrow… the team might never find her. And that was a thought that Emily couldn't even fathom.

"Evan's still alive," JJ coughed harshly before clearing her throat, "I promised him that I would get him back to his family."

Emily nodded, "Then let's keep that promise."

Just one floor up, Evan looked out into the starry night through the barred view from his window. He didn't get to play outside today, but he had a plan. A plan that might very well save his life and the life of Miss Jennifer. A plan that would have made his mom very proud. And simply, a plan that would get him to that phone.

* * *

How was it?I realize that, that chapter didn't push things forward too much, but I like it. Thank you all for reviewing and reading and for your continued support. Please let me know what you think of this part and if you have any suggestions or criticisms.

Thanks!

-HCB


	10. Chapter 10

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Emily's eyes shot open as an impending sense of danger rose within her. With a quick glance around the still empty room she remained alert, her gaze directed at the door. JJ, who sat right beside Emily shifted slightly before beginning the process of waking up. Turning to the mother, Emily grimaced at the worsened sight of her best friend. Her nose was on the mend, but her black eye seemed to have swollen throughout the night.

"JJ, he's coming," Emily stated as she felt goosebumps across her arms.

JJ peeked through her one good eye, turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "Are your spidey sense's tingling?"

"This isn't funny JJ. You are in real danger here," Emily spouted through an eye roll. Before JJ could answer Declan Merrick bursted through the door with disgusting exuberance. Smiling widely, his white teeth sparkled with excitement as he bellowed a good morning to the two agents on the floor. Emily raised her eyebrows to look at JJ, "see?"

"I trust you slept well," He laughed, before turning to JJ, "I heard about your time with my colleague. He's quite good at his job, don't you think?"

JJ seemed to get ten times smaller as she tried to push herself into the wall. Emily instinctively put an arm over her friend. Declan caught sight of her torn and bruised hands and practically patted himself on the back.

His plan was working.

"Well Lauren, Jennifer, I'm going to leave you two to say your goodbyes. After all, Agent Jareau has somewhere else to be today," With that he got real close to Emily's face, his nose nearly touching hers, "Then it'll be just you and me."

Emily spat, spraying his eyes with as much spit as she could muster. Declan snarled as he hit her hard sending blood out her nose before wiping the drool from his upper lip and nose. Two of his henchmen barreled in at the commotion, guns raised.

Rising his fist, they stopped in their tracks as he stood up slowly. His raging stare directed towards Emily, "Say goodbye to your friend, Lauren because you'll never see her again." He then walked towards the door, cackling loudly.

The door slammed shut before it clicked and echoed across the room.

JJ turned to Emily with a slight grin gracing her cracked and dry lips, "Nice."

"He deserved it," Emily stated as she turned towards JJ, "I don't know how we're going to get out of this one, Jayje."

"The team is coming," JJ told her, "You'll be fine."

"We. We will be fine," Emily stated harshly as she grabbed JJ's wrist.

The mother nodded, though not quite believe it she agreed, "We."

Emily and JJ sat in silence clinging to each other and to their last flicker of hope. As the sun tugged at the remaining darkness of the sky, it seemed with each passing moment their chance of rescue dropped dramatically. With another look at her quiet partner, Emily saw the beginnings of tears in the normally very put together blonde.

"JJ, it's going to be okay," Emily smiled, tightening her hold on JJ's now trembling hand. Her bright blue eyes were not drowning in a wall of water that break open.

With a shaky voice JJ mumbled, "Henry and Will. They probably don't even know that I am gone….," She laughed curtly, "They're on a boy's trip, fishing, hiking, and character building. I didn't want them to go, but Will insisted. His dad had taken him when he was Henry's age, so…But now, now I'm glad they're gone and having fun. Will worries too much as it is anyway."

Tears were now freely falling as the dropped consistently from JJ's chin. Running a shaky hand under her nose JJ sniffed before moving to wipe the tears from her cheek. Smiling through it all she turned to Emily with as serious a look she could give through her bruised face,

"Make sure they know that I love them," JJ told her, "And make sure that Evan gets back home."

"JJ-" Emily shook her head, "It's going to be fine. You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine. We aren't just going to sit here anymore, because if we are going out then we are going out with a bang. Besides, I have a few choice words for Declan Merrick."

JJ wiped away the last tear drop before it reached her chin and nodded, "Alright Agent Prentiss, what's the plan?"

Not too far away, four agents and an analyst attempted to shake the sleep as it pulled at their eyes. It had been a long night luckless night for them as they tried to gather strength from each other. Files upon files rested on the largest table in the small police station, having been read and read again, but with no crucial information. Spencer Reid tossed one more into the growing 'no' pile before picking up another and starting again.

"Kid, give it a rest," Morgan told him almost bitterly, they had been looking for most the night, but nothing has popped. Not even a maybe, "It's a waste of time. All of this is just a waste of time."

Reid didn't listen as his finger traced over the information inside the folder on the homeowner of a house not too far from here. His name was Luke, he bought the house in 2004, and he has two kids….

Spencer tossed it into the 'no' pile before picking up another folder.

"Reid…" Hotch stood from his chair. He had noticed the patience level dropping dangerously low in the last few hours, and he knew it was only a matter of time. Reid sighed as he found another no.

A single mother, Tracy, bought the house two years ago… another 'no.'

"Spencer," Garcia tried. Her heart was breaking at the sight of her friends, her family. They were so tired.

New parents and new homeowners, Janie and Nate… also a 'no.'

"Come on, Kid. You've got to stop," Morgan put a hand on Reid's shoulder.

Elderly couple, Janet and Leonard, eighty five and eighty eight, lived in the same house for fifty three years… A definite 'no.'

With an anger he didn't know he had, Reid slapped the file in his hand to the table before pushing down the growing pile of 'no' and breathed heavily as they flew across the floor in a rush of fluttering papers, "At this rate of speed it would take us one whole day, nine hours and fifty seven minutes to get through them all. We don't have that kind of time, I'd relay the statistics to you, but I think you all know what they would tell us."

Rossi nodded, "We're running out of time."

"No," Reid told him sharply, "We're out of time."

"What are you saying? We give up? No, no, no, Emily and JJ are out there. My girls are out there. And they need me, they need you," Garcia ranted as her tears splattered on top of the table in front of her.

"Babygirl, there's not much we can do," Morgan hushed her, but she shook her head.

"Don't Babygirl me Derek Morgan," She yelled, Morgan stepped back, "We are the best chance at finding them alive!"

"We're not giving up," Hotch stopped her, "But if nothing turns up within twenty-four hours we will be pulled from the case."

"What?" Morgan shouted, "Hotch you can't be serious? Garcia's right we are the best chance at finding Emily and JJ."

"Strauss?" Ross queried, his face sunk as he already knew the answer, "If we get pulled from the case Aaron it is likely that we will never see the girls again."

"Then we have twenty-four hours."

Reid couldn't help but add, "But they might not."

Morgan clapped a hand on the kids shoulder as he handed him another file, before looking towards the team, "I think Garcia should monitor emergency calls and search for any reports of suspicious activity."

"Good," Hotch nodded, "Morgan I want you to call all of the local stations within our radius and have them be ready in case we need them. The rest of us will keep going through these files and hope something stands out."

Not even two hours later Declan Merrick waltzed in, a pair of shiny handcuffs swinging from his pointer finger as he sang a familiar tune, "Time to go Agent Jareau. Your ride is close!"

JJ looked towards Emily who shook her head, JJ nodded and looked up to Declan and held out her shaking hands, "Someone is learning. You should be taking note of Agent Jareau's behavior Lauren." He laughed as he wound the metal bracelets tightly. JJ winced as he pulled her up by them. Her head swam at the sudden movement, and she felt her whole body started to sway. It took all she had not to crumple to the floor.

He went to leave, pushing JJ in front of him with two guards in front of her. Emily hesitated for a moment before she lunged towards him, "Wait. Please… I would like to be with her when she goes."

Declan looked at Emily, pleading on the floor. There were tears in her eyes and a look of desperation, and he thought that her seeing her best friend locked in a trunk in a car wouldn't hurt his cause.

"Alright get up. Jeoffrey," One of the men tossed another pair of handcuffs. Declan slapped them, tightening them until Emily gasped in pain, "I wouldn't try anything or I will put a bullet in Jennifer's head. Forget the ten grand that I'm getting for her."

Emily nodded biting her tongue as he roughly shoved her out the door after JJ. She prayed that their plan would work. It was their only chance.

But it wasn't, another hope lied within a small boy who sat patiently on his bed. For the first time in a long time he was happy when heard heard the turn of his doorknob. Tapping his foot against the floor he could only wait two seconds once he saw who was at the other end, his only friend in this place, one of his dad's men, "Garrett!"

"Hello Mr. Evan. You are cheery today?" The man smiled gruffly, he wasn't a bad guy, but he got in with the wrong crowd. His short dark hair fully showed the dark red scar that went from his chin to his neck. He was well-built and fit and had the bad guy look, but his eyes were kind. There was a wife and two daughters waiting for him back in Ireland. He hadn't seen them in two years. So if ever there was a chance to leave then he would take it.

"I get to go outside today right?" Evan smiled as he took the sandwich plate form Mason's hand.

The man frowned, "Not today, but tomorrow."

"I need to go today," Evan laughed taking a bite of his sandwich before grabbing Mason's hand.

"I'm sorry Kid," Garrett said as he turned away, "Not today. People are coming over, dangerous people."

"I'm going to get to the phone and call for help. I want to go home. Miss Jennifer promised me I could if I get to the phone…," Evan stomped, his plan wouldn't work if he couldn't go outside.

Garrett thought about it for a moment. This was his chance, probably his only chance. He needed to take it. "Evan I can't let you out, but I will do what I can to get you back home."

Evan nodded and dropped Mason's hand, "I miss my family."

With that he turned away, a presentiment of disaster itching at his overwhelming fear, but maybe… maybe he could see his girls again.

Because he missed his family too.

* * *

How was it? Will Garrett get to the phone? Can he be trusted? Will JJ be saved in time? ... I know it took a long time to post, but please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or criticisms. Thank you for reading and for the reviews.

Thanks!

-HCB


	11. Chapter 11

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Emily's knees hit the ground hard as she was forced to kneel, her sharp glare was met with a

smirk as the red haired henchman pushed JJ down beside her, before roughly adding "Stay there." The two women were confined to the slick floor in the front room looking upon the decorated door that signified both escape and imprisonment. Declan Merrick paced in front of the white painted wood his phone smashed to his ear as he spoke harshly to the person on the other end.

"We've done business for sixteen years…. Fine, I'll have an associate of mine bring Agent Jareau to you. But you will barely get a glimpse of her if you I don't get my money first, got it Macady?" Declan demanded as he turned to flash a knowing smile to the swaying blonde agent whose eyes had darkened at the mention of the name.

Emily catching the exchange looked over to JJ, the shorter agent had her one good eye closed and she was trying hard to concentrate on her rather ragged breathing, "Jayje, you know who he is talking to, don't you?"

The blonde nodded quickly, "I do."

"Quiet," Henchman hissed as he kicked Emily's exposed feet harshly. She shot him another death glare which he returned with a threatening tilt of the head. His gun raised slightly as Emily turned back to JJ, whose breathing had become more rapid.

She was scared.

"Who is he?" Emily asked as the name wasn't one she recognized.

"It was before my time at the BAU," JJ whispered quickly, "Macady… he kidnapped his daughter and I was in charge of coordinating the search. We found him and her. I convinced his little girl and his wife to testify against him. In the end we got him on kidnapping, attempted murder, and international arms trafficking. Macady's wife knew more than he thought...Emily, he should still be in prison."

Emily thought for a moment as she studied JJ's face, her sullen worried eyes with a hint of her motherly protectiveness. Rolling her head back Emily groaned as her eyes widened, "You put them both in witness protection…. And you know where they are."

"I could narrow it down," JJ told her through pained eyes. All the movement in the last ten minutes has made her quite nauseous and JJ was sure she would throw up,"Emily I think something is wrong…"

"Yeah, no kidding," Emily remarked caustically, not so much towards her friend, but more towards the entire situation in general. But then she turned to the blonde who had become very pale, her cuffed hands were pressed into her stomach as she started to sway, "JJ?"

Emily's eyes flashed around wildly as she searched for anything sharp and stabby that she could make a break for. There was a lamp...too far away. Henchman's gun… a possibility. Another henchmen… trying to sneak into another room. A little boy… also trying to stay out of sight….A mirror that could be broken...

Wait.

She went back to the little boy, it was Evan, she recognized him from his file picture. Her eyes rolled even more as she quickly glanced at Merrick who was still on the phone, still distracted. The other henchman who Emily vaguely recalls as being named Garrett had now spotted the boy and a look of near terror broke through his stoic features.

"JJ, if you can, let it out," Emily urgently ushered. JJ looked over shocked at such a notion, Emliy stared her down, "We'll need a distraction..."

Confused the ill agent looked over to see Evan now at the bottom of the stairs, and she then understood. Suddenly she was picked up roughly by the redheaded henchman by her hair, JJ cringed as she squished her bruised face. Opening her eyes she found herself staring right at the taller Declan Merrick.

"Time to go, My good friend and well your good friend Kian…," Declan laughed as a terrifying monster of a man with a macabre demeanor stepped into sight visibly shaking the overwhelmed blonde who immediately stepped back only to bump into the henchman that held her in place, "Kian is going to take you to the rendezvous point. That way there will be no trouble…."

Declan's eyes had wandered over to the stairs where he saw a little boy, his son, standing just beyond them, "Garrett, what is he doing down here!" He shouted severely, "Get him back upstairs."

"JJ, now!" Emily screeched, Declan looked over to the blonde with wide eyes, and with impeccable timing JJ, once again, threw up. Everyone and everything was at a standstill for just a moment, but it was enough time as Emily jumped from her knees to her feet in one swift move and lunged for the gun on henchmen's belt. Seeing her attempt, Henchman who still had a hold of JJ threw her into Kian who in turn sent her flying to the floor.

Emily roared as she rammed into the henchman's chest pushing him back to the point where he stepped back and slipped in the vile liquid vomit. Emily couldn't help the grin as she caught the absolute horror once he realize what was seeping through the back of his shirt. Snatching his gun, Emily felt a sudden surge of hope...

Prentiss: 1 Bad guys: 0

But it didn't last long as Emily stood coming face to face with one Declan Merrick, "That's enough Lauren,.. give me the gun, or I will kill your friend right now and right here."

Emily kept her gun raised, but was disheartened at the sight of JJ, being held with a gun to her head by the scariest human being she has ever seen. His dark pointed eyes sent a cold shiver down her spine, and she found that with his gaze staring right at her she was extremely uncomfortable. An overwhelming sense of dread passed over her like fruit with its first sign of mold. It cut through Emily's soul to think that JJ had spent so many terrible, unimaginable, and tortuous hours with this morbidly frightening man.

"Put it down Lauren," Emily thought for a moment, but knew there was no way she could shoot scary man without risking JJ and no way to shoot Merrick without Scary Man killing JJ. Or herself.

Emily trained the gun on Declan for just a moment longer as she hated how satisfied she would be if she could just pull the trigger. Her eyes then went to JJ who squirmed under the man's deathlike grasp, and she handed the gun over. Hesitantly at first, Declan then snatched the gun away before he took hold of Emily's still bound arms… Just as Garrett came charging back into the room dragging a struggling Evan by the arm. His green eyes found JJ, and he gave her a quick wide-eyed smile.

He had succeeded.

But that relief was short-lived as a shot rang out and Garrett crashed to the floor with a thud, a bullet hole to his arm. Evan screamed as Declan handed the smoking gun back to the puke covered henchman who had finally found his way off of the floor, still disgusted, "Go clean up, Jefferey. And Garrett...,"

Everyone looked to the injured man as he slowly stood up. His hand covering his now bleeding arm, "Get my son back into his room and keep him there."

A knock at the door proved to delight Merrick as he shouted, "Come in." The door opened revealing three men. one held a bottle and a syringe with a very sharp and stabby needle. Emily felt her breath quicken along with her pulse as she quickly put together what was happening. Merrick quickly sent the large of the two to hold Emily back and to make her watch.

JJ looked towards her in fear as the third man got her other arm and Declan filled the syringe, "This should keep you very docile for the next day or so, Agent Jareau. We want you well-behaved to meet your new home. This will probably hurt."

"No..No..," JJ whimpered as Declan got closer, she began to struggle against the large arms that held her, pulling back and forth. She knew that she just had to hold out for a little longer because the team was coming.

The team was on their way.

"No! Emily!," JJ cried aloud as they had to shove her to the ground to keep her legs from kicking out.

But JJ wasn't going to make it.

"Stop it!" Emily found herself fighting too as she watched her friend fight for what would be her life. She tugged and pulled and yelled, but there was nothing Emily could do to stop it as the needle was plunged harshly into JJ's neck. She watched as JJ's bright blue eyes dulled, but they stayed trained on Emily, as though she knew it might be the last time she ever saw her friend. Emily gave her fading friend a small nod as she practically whispered, "It will be okay JJ. I'll find you." The semi-aware woman nodded in acceptance as her head rolled back and she fell limp in the stronger men's arms.

"Take her away, contact me when you have the money in sight then hand her over," Declan smiled triumphantly as he turned to see Emily continuing to struggle against the brick of grip holding her back. Running a hand through her hand through her hair, Merrick got real close before whispering, "How does it feel knowing that you killed your best friend?"

Patting her cheek Declan pulled her outside, the bright sun stinging at her eyes as she watched as they roughly tossed the unmoving JJ into a compartment in the back of the SUV before they firmly locked it into place.

"Say goodbye Lauren because this time I won," Declan told her as the car sped off, Emily did her best to catch the license plate, but could only see the first letter. C. It was a C. A C that would not help her find JJ. Emily sunk to the ground and out of Declan's grasp as she suddenly felt very alone and very afraid.

Declan Merrick simply watched, happily as he witnessed the undoing of Lauren Reynolds. He reveled in her lowered head and defeated shoulders and the way her body shook. Imagining the utter hopelessness that must be overwhelming her very mind and soul had Merrick nearly jumping with delight.

He had all he ever wanted.

A home, a son, and a family.

But he also enacted revenge, tore down a soul, inflicted great pain, and he really enjoyed it.

"Come inside Lauren," And he watched blissfully as she stood up, her hand still cuffed as she walked towards him slowly…. And Merrick laughed nearly maniacally

For he had done it. He had broken Lauren Reynolds.

But then he heard the gate at the north end crash in. It's sound shook the air as sirens filled it. Emily couldn't help but smile as relief coursed through her like drinking of glass of ice cold water, and she realized,

The team had come.

seven minutes minutes earlier, "SWAT is twelve minutes out." Rossi told them, "The local authorities are eight."

"Morgan what's our ETA," Hotch asked his hand grasping onto the door handle. They had received a phone call from a Garrett McGeady and a boy named Evan twenty minutes prior and it had taken the team only two seconds to reach the car.

"We're ten minutes out," Morgan stated. His mind focused on two people and two people only, JJ and Emily. He needed to find them alive, they all did.

"Make it eight."

"The house itself is three stories and on about two acres of land. It was bought by Doyle nearly five years ago and then left to a, hear this, a Lauren Reynolds," Garcia gasped from the back seat as she rambled off more statistics.

"That's Emily's alias from when she worked undercover. He left her a house, wow," Reid muttered from next to her as he peered over her shoulder.

Rossi wasn't as surprised, "We should have looked into that."

"Alright we're only four minutes out," Hotch said from the passenger side as he watched as another police car pulled in front of them, "We go in, we get Emily and JJ out and we arrest Merrick. Everyone is going home tonight, are we clear?"

A string of "Yes sir," flooded the vehicle.

"Garcia. You stay in the car and keep your head down, got it? If you try anything I will have you suspended from the bureau," With a slightly dissapointed mumble, she agreed. Hotch breathed deeply as he felt the familiar tinge of fear grow as they got closer and closer. He hoped they weren't too late, but his profiling and parental instincts told him otherwise. They, the whole team, needed to be able to walk away from this one. Alive and well, yet Hotch was afraid, but he would never show it, that this would be a day that would follow him for years to come.

They reached the meeting point and Hotch hopped out with an air of authority which immediately calmed the local police department. His features were still, but serious as he expressed to them the importance and the danger of what they were about to rush into. SWAT team leader then went on to explain the strategy and what would follow.

When they all nodded in silence it was Hotch who spoke,

"Two of our own are in there… Our priority is to get them out safe. And for all of us to get home safe… understood? Then let's go."

Rossi stepped beside Hotch, "You know the statistics as well as I do Aaron. It is likely that we won't find them."

"I know," Hotch answered looking towards his friend.

"It will devastate them," Dave stated bluntly as he looked to see as Morgan was already in the car and had it started, his eyes burning with determination. Reid was fidgeting with anticipation as Garcia looked almost happy for the first time in days.

"I know," Hotch answered as he opened up the passenger seat, "We'll find them."

This time it was Rossi's turn, "I know."

But what neither of them knew was whether they would find the girls alive or dead.

Emily turned around excitedly as she refrained from jumping up and down. Just as the cars came into view, she was pulled down by a beefy arm that smothered her neck, keeping her from breathing properly. She felt the cold pressure of the gun pointed at her temple and she shuddered violently.

The patrol cars and other red and blue flashing cars sped to a stop surrounding the building in seconds as men and women of law enforcement piled out, guns raised. Emily couldn't help it as her eyes lit up at the sight of her team.

Derek, Reid, Hotch, and Rossi. We're all there just as she knew they would be.

"J-," Emly choked, she had to let them know that they had taken JJ, just minutes ago. But Declan gripped her neck tighter. If she could just let them know...

"Let her go Merrick. There's nowhere for you to go," Hotch started, "Move to hurt her and I will kill you."

"No Agent Hotchner, you won't risk your precious Lauren's life, especially since you were too late to save the other one…," Emily winced as the gun dug deeper into her temple. Catching the brief despairing exchange between Morgan and Reid, she could see it in there eyes. It wasn't one of fear or anger it was just of sadness. If only she could tell them that JJ was still alive, that she could still be saved.

But they were running out of time.

Her eyes fell to Hotch who was looking at her directly, Emily watched and waited for what she knew was coming and then it happened. Garcia honked the horn of the car creating the needed distraction for Merrick to loosen his grip just enough.

And Emily slammed the back of her head into Declan's nose, hearing the satisfying crunch she yanked the arm from her around her neck and then reached for the gun. In the moment it fired, striking and shattering a car window, then suddenly more shots were fired as Declan's men emerged from windows and around the sides firing upon the police. Emily continued her own battle finally knocking the gun away, before she brought her knee and smashed it where it hurts the most sending Declan Merricking cowering to the ground.

SWAT moved in on the house as the guns stopped firing as those left tried to escape. "There's a child inside," Emily shouted hoping they would hear her through all the noise and chatter. Derek had reached her side as another officer flipped the still groaning Merrick over and repeated the familiar words.

"Declan Merrick, you are under arrest…,"

"You can't escape me Lauren. I always win," Declan seethed as he was stood up, his dark eyes seared into hers, but Emily simply got real close. Her nose practically touching his,

"It's Emily. And this time," Emily told him defiantly, "I win."

Derek Morgan partially kept an eye on Emily as he listened closely to the many shouts of 'clear' through his comm. One voice, "We've got a small boy, he's alright."

Then he heard Hotch, "No sign of Agent Jareau. House is clear."

Morgan lowered his head as he turned towards Emily, he needed to know. Cautiously he put his hand on her shoulder hating how she jumped so, "Emily. Where's JJ?"

Without a second look at Morgan, Emily took off towards the SUV and Morgan quickly followed suit. Her hands were still bound by the cuffs as she ripped open the drivers door and started the ignition.

"Emily?" Garcia's voice flooded from the back seat as she watched in complete confusion as the brunette moved with a flurry of activity.

Derek moved the front side, "Move over Prentiss."

Emily didn't think twice as she moved with energy she thought she had lost and flew to the next seat, "Step on it!"

Morgan didn't hesitate as he tore down the driveway and out into the road, "What am I looking for?"

"Black SUV, with the letter C being first on the license plate. Should only be a few minutes ahead…," Emily brought her battered fingers to her lips as she began to bite off her nails. Morgan growled as he pushed the gas pedal further, lights and sirens blaring as he raced down the thankfully open road.

They had to catch up to JJ and Morgan knew it.

Her life depended on it.

Hotchner stood at the once chaotic scene with a wrinkle on his brow and his shoulders straight. By all accounts the mission was a success. They caught and arrested a member of the FBI's ten most wanted, successfully recovered a kidnapped child, and saved one missing agent. By the bureau's standard they were golden, but by Hotch's it was far from over...He had just received word from Morgan that they were in pursuit of a black SUV that JJ was last seen in. They needed to find her and it wasn't likely that they would unless they knew where she was going. Taking a deep breath he strongly walked towards the waiting police car, with its window rolled down and the passenger looking around gleefully at the mess he had created.

"Hello Agent Hotchner," Declan smiled, but then it faltered slighter under Hotch's intense gaze. Blood was running down his nose from where Prentiss hit him.

"Where is Agent Jareau? Where are they taking her?" Hotch demanded hating the way Merrick's smile only brightened at the question.

"Definitely not here," He laughed, "poor thing, she's not ever going to see her boy again."

Hotch slammed his hand against the car, "Tell me where?"

Merrick jumped slightly before narrowing his eyes, ever the self-preservating narcissist, he spoke firmly, "I want a deal."

"You don't get a deal," Hotch turned away his eyes telling Rossi and Reid everything as they watched with a simple hope.

"Then Agent Jareau is dead."

His cackling laughter echoed in Hotch's mind long after Declan had quieted down. His words stung at his very being as Hotch nearly pleaded with Strauss to let them take a deal. Any deal. With a stern no, Hotch wondered if maybe it was time for him to step down.

Because this wasn't what he signed up for all those years ago.

He never wanted to protect the killers, but the victims.

And his agents.

"So, we do nothing?" Reid asked, his childlike features showing as his head lowered in a near pout.

"There has to be something we can do," Rossi stated, "We're not giving up."

Hotch shook his head, but it was Reid who cut in with a sudden flash of brilliance, "I have an idea. I just need a few minutes with the unsub."

"You have it," Hotch told him, "I'll try to hold off Strauss."

Reid nodded as he stepped towards the police car. Merrick looked at him like he was biscuits and gravy. Stopping, Reid had to take a deep breath, his hand shook and his words stuttered, but he knew that he had to make this work. Because as much as Reid hated it, Declan Merrick could be JJ's last chance.

* * *

How was it? Will they find JJ? Is Emily alright? And will Hotch step down as unit chief? Thank you all for the reviews and comments, they are extremely helpful as I only want to make this story better. Thanks for reading. I hope it has still held interest and has not become too boring. Please let me know if you have any comments or criticisms or suggestions!

Thanks!

-HCB


	12. Chapter 12

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

The uneasy silence seemed to thicken the air around the young agent as he did his best to monitor his breathing. Spencer Reid leaned back into the car seat trying to portray a calm demeanor and eliminate the sense of urgency in his voice before he spoke to the person one middle seat away. It was unnerving, he could practically feel the eerie calmness that shrouded the man's presence. Closing his eyes he glanced out the window, towards Hotch who stood with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and eyebrows tightened. The boss gave him a supportive nod and Reid turned to face the man who had turned the last couple of days into a hellish nightmare.

Taking a deep breath the genius' lips parted as if to speak, but he wouldn't get the chance as the unsub spoke first, "I won't tell you where she is until I get a deal. That is what you want isn't it Dr. Reid, to know where my men are taking Agent Jareau?"

"Actually I want to help you," Reid stated as though he was relaying a face, intrigued Declan lifted his eyebrows and urged the agent to continued, "The D.A. isn't going to offer you a deal. You're a known felon that's been on the most wanted list for seventeen years…. towards the bottom, but on it nonetheless."

"Agent Jareau is a part of your team, why would you want to help me?" Merrick told him as though he'd seen right through his plan. Spencer bit his tongue hard to stop himself from cringing from what he was to say next.

"Agent Jareau is a whiny liar that constantly needs to be babied. She is not fit to be a profiler and never has been, and she is a detriment to the team. She is constantly puking because she can't handle the rather unsightly part of our job. However she is part of my team as you said and it won't make us look good if we don't get her back," Reid spat with believable conviction despite disagreeing with everything he was saying. He knew that it would appeal to Merrick's narcissistic attitude and belief that all women are weak and can be broken into complete submissiveness.

It disgusted him to say it, but he had to. He needed to get JJ back.

Merrick bursted with a single 'ha!', before continuing,"That girl can throw up... she ruined my Armani shoes, but thankfully not my most expensive pair. You know I got twenty five thousand for her! That Macady really, really was desperate to have her… Probably could have gotten more," He paused to look at his hands for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. Looking back at Reid he smiled, "I like you Dr. Reid...But I can a spot a lie."

Reid nodded, he knew he could, "Then the question is, do you want to spend the rest of your life in a maximum security prison where you're locked inside your cell for twenty three hours a day and your every move is watched? Because that is where you're headed the moment I get out of this car."

With complete satisfaction Reid watched the smug triumph from the unsub's face fall. Declan's eyes lowered and his once bright grin dulled. A quick glance out the window and the unsub took in the grass and the road and his lavish house. Then he looked a Hotch, whose stern look told him that everything the skinny agent said was true.

"All of your freedom will be gone. So you can either tell me where to find Agent Jareau now and because of this show of good faith the district attorney's office will believe me when I tell them you are willing to share information or I can get out of this car now and make sure you spend the rest of your life in absolute misery," Reid nodded feeling confident, "It's your choice."

Reid reached for the handle of the door and swung it open, a fresh cool breeze flew in and the agent sucked it in dramatically before adding, "It's a nice day today. It's supposed to be like this all week. Cloud formations and weather patterns across the East Coast indicate that the..."

Declan spoke up, "Okay. I'll make a call to my man… You can track him from there, can't you?"

Aaron Hotchner felt a swell of pride and relief when Reid waved him over. Not that he had doubts of his youngest agents ability, but rather it had just been a long couple of days. A long couple of days that really needed a good ending. Feeling a hand against his shoulder, Aaron turned to see Rossi with his knowing look.

"We're going to get her back Aaron," Rossi told him with surety. Hotch nodded, watching as two officers carefully led Merrick into the house where he would make the call that could save JJ's life. Hotch wished he could share the man's certainty, but found that there was still this gnawing feeling that was telling them that they were already too late...

"Derek you've got to slow down," Garcia shouted as she bounced in the back seat, her face was pale as she hugged her computer tightly to her chest, "What if we go too far?"

She could barely see the cars around them let alone the license plates because they were going so fast. Morgan squeezed the steering wheel tightly as he looked over to Emily who was leaning forward as far as her seatbelt would allow her, eyes straining to see. Her hair was mess, falling in dirty strands, dried blood stuck to the wound on her head that was surrounded by a new, bright green indicated the beginning stages of bruising. She looked pale and ill, but he could still see come fight in her eyes.

But Garcia was right, so he slowed down.

"No. Derek, what are you doing?" Emily cringed as she shook her head, "We can still catch them."

"Emily we don't know what we are looking for. If we go too far…," and as much as Derek hated to say it, it was true, "Then we will be too late."

"We can't just leave her," Emily whispered sounding so unlike herself that Morgan couldn't help the flash of anger that burned inside of him.

The blaring sound of Morgan's phone rang loudly causing all three passengers to jump, Morgan picked it up quickly and put in on speaker, "You're on speaker Hotch."

"We got the location of the SUV, It's moving fast," Hotch told him clearly of the car's whereabouts.

Garcia shrieked, "That's where we are. We just passed that."

Emily lunged forward her eyes searching the cars on the road. They were headed into the very outskirts of the city, an area that you wouldn't want to get lost in. An area perfect for an illegal exchange. "Oh please, please, please…" She whispered.

But it was Garcia who screamed out, "Morgan it's behind us! It's behind us!" She had seen the a dark car gaining speed, weaving through cars just as they were doing minutes before. Never before had Penelope felt such a mixture a fear of and complete joy. Just three cars back was her Vanilla Cupcake!

Her JJ.

But also three cars back was dangerous men with guns and what did they have, one armed agent, one unarmed injured agent, and a brightly colored technical analysts whose only weapon was a computer that wouldn't even cause a concussion.

"Keep an eye on it. we're on our way...But Morgan…, Do what you have to."

Emily watched the car warily as it picked up speed. As she saw it, they had two options. One, follow the car and see where it goes. Two, let the car get in front then flick on the sirens and take their chances at a chase. She wasn't sure what the best option was at the moment… She just hoped that JJ was still out cold.

When JJ's eyes opened she wasn't sure if she was actually awake. It was completely dark, and she couldn't see anything. Her arms were pinned her side and her legs were bent only slightly. It was then that JJ's mind immediately flashed to the case several years ago where the team had pulled a young boy out of a container much like this to save him from being sold.

The team had got there just in time for that boy just as they have done so many other times before. It could happen again. They could save her. She believed they could, but she couldn't help it as her heart rate started to quicken while her mind continued processing her situation. The fear was trickling in, seeping into her mind and body...

"Stay calm Jareau," She thought to herself, "You don't want to panic in here."

Of course, it was then that her body started to burn up, she felt hot and sweaty and sick. It was as though she had been thrusted into a pile of flaming coals. A prickling sensation crawled up her stomach and neck, but she couldn't move to scratch it away. JJ squirmed and squirmed, roughly pulling out her hands and forearms she threw them up to the roof of her cage and slammed her palms against the smooth surface. Her voice failed her as she tried to call out, but only managed a gargled squeal. It was like she was back in her sinking car again, but this time she would not survive. This time she would drown, not in the water, but in her own frenzied state of fear. This time she would die.

But then she heard sirens.

* * *

My goodness! Sorry this took so long to post I was just struggling to write this chapter. It just wasn't fitting into what I wanted it to be, you know. It still isn't the best, but I hope it's alright. Please let me know what you think! Thank you all for your patience.

Thanks!

-HCB


	13. Chapter 13

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

The dark SUV roared in front of the agents. Derek Morgan's eyes landed on the back of the vehicle knowing that his friend, that JJ , was in there. He didn't know if she was still alive. He didn't know her condition. He didn't know anything, but what he did know was that he was going to get her back.

"Reid, how far out are you?" Morgan asked, speaking to the genius through the phone's speaker.

" _Approximately five minutes according to current traffic and Hotch's speed."_

" _We'll make it three." Hotch's voice rung through the line, "Morgan. You can see the situation better than we can. You make the call?"_

Morgan breathed deeply looking over at Emily's sparkless eyes…, "I think we should stop them here. I'm afraid we might lose her if they get to where they are going. We are right behind them, if I make a move here I might be able to bring the car to stop and hopefully eliminate the possibility of any civilian casualties."

Derek could basically hear Hotch pondering over the plan and giving thought to any other option they might have. But there wasn't one. At least not one that would be any better. Hearing the deep sigh, Morgan readied himself,

"Go ahead, but Morgan be careful. We don't know what we are up against and Derek…,"

The agent waited.

"Get her back."

Without responding Derek nodded and flicked on the lights and sirens bringing up the car's speed, looking over at Emily and then through the mirror to Garcia his eyes hardened, "hang on.."

Emily cringed inwardly as Morgan pulled up beside the raging car in front of them that had immediately picked up wondered if they were making a mistake. They had no plan. No backup plan. No nothing. They were racing into this blindly and Emily knew it was her fault. Feeling a sudden searing pain Emily ducked her head down and gripped the door handle as tightly as she could. It was then that she knew that something was wrong.

"Emily, Emily!" Derek shouted keeping his eyes on the road as the suspect's car rammed into them. Rattled Emily looked over at him, "There's a spare gun in the glove box."

Snatching the weapon that felt familiar, but cold in her hand Emily felt her the adrenaline start to seep in that gave her an unexpected energy boost. Morgan nodded, "This is going to be rough."

Watching the exchange Garcia's eyes grew to the size of jaw breakers as Derek tried rammed into the car that carried JJ, she muttered, "This is not happening." To her it seemed as though someone had picked her up and dumped her into a Mission Impossible movie or the Fast and Furious. She felt scared as fear seeped into every part of her being, but she pushed it away because now wasn't the time to be afraid.

JJ was screaming now, palms slamming into the roof of her tiny prison. A burning sensation was tearing at her skin and with each hit the car took the pain flared. She felt as though the air was running out, and she was suffocating… sweat pooled at her back soaking through her shirt. It was so hot. So, so hot.

The sirens were no longer a blaring signal of hope to her. They were torture as the sound pulled at her ears and exploded through her brain. Cringing as the car took another hit, JJ heard the screeching of the wheels and then the sound of gunfire. She heard heated shouts before a loud pop and the car started to roll.

The unrestrained box bounced up and down in the trunk as the car rolled off of the road. Slamming it's captives body hard against the roof, windows and walls of the SUV. Forgetting about everything for just a moment: her team, her family, and her pain… Jennifer Jareau humorously and uncharacteristically thought of just one thing.

That this box of hers could really use a seatbelt.

Derek's mouth widened as he watched the car launch into the air before it went rolling across the empty road and down the small hill that led to a dirt filled landscape that resided several miles before a largely industrial town.

Completely enthralled by the violent accident, Derek didn't see what came next… A car horn blared loudly as a speeding Semi unfazed by the accident that had just happened barrelled towards them.

"Morgan!" Emily screamed as Morgan didn't even look before yanking the wheel and tipping their own car and sending them sliding to the same direction as the now still SUV. Metal screeched against the rough road before coming to a stop. Smoke billowed from the car as it went up and disappeared into the fading blue sky.

It was as though everything laid still for just a moment. It was like sound had just stopped. Derek's eyes opened slowly, his head aching as he turned his eyes to see a shattered window and the dirt ground below him. Unbuckling his seatbelt he crashed to the ground, his side digging into the glass beneath him.

Looking up he saw Emily struggling with her own belt, frantically trying to get it to release her. Morgan tried to stop her, but was too late as it released and she came crashing onto him. pain enveloped Morgan's back, but there was no time for apologies as a bullet destroyed the front window.

"Derek! I'm stuck! Morgan!" Garcia squealed from the back seat as she tugged at the restricting strap, "Oh not today. Please not today!"

"Go through the back!" Derek grunted as Emily's knee dug into his stomach.

"I'm trying!" Emily cried out as she fell into the back seat and by the frantic technical analyst, "Garcia, are you okay?" The colorful blond shot Emily a look that spoke her words clearly.

Penelope cried out as another shot rang out hitting the hood as the three struggled out of the vehicle. Morgan hit the ground first, leaning out and away he spotted one man, with an ugly scar and cold eyes and blood covering half his face firing wildly. Taking his own aim Morgan fired barely missing the man.

Emily found her own vantage point as she raised the gun in her hands and took some shots of her own. The car was about forty feet away, the remaining wheels were still turning as white smoke floated up and away.

"Emily, how many are there?" Derek shouted

"Only two," She recalled the two men that had stuffed JJ into the trunk.

Bullets were exchanged as the sound and smell of gunfire smothered the air, but it would be Morgan who took the fatal blow, knocking the man to the ground. Morgan began to move forward using his hand to motion for Emily to follow, but only felt he whir of the breeze as she sped by moving faster than he's ever seen her go. And Penelope Garcia was right on her heels.

"Emily! Garcia!" Morgan yelled as he took off after them.

Emily ran right past the man who was nursing a wounded shoulder and the other who seemed quite dead with a bloody gash to the head and his chin drooped to his neck. She didn't stop though as she was headed straight to the back of the vehicle. Tearing open the trunk she gasped looking at the size of the small chest-like rectangular box that she knew JJ was in.

"Oh my girl…," Garcia whispered from beside Emily.

Sirens poured over the air as four cars shining red and blue raced down and off the road. Reaching forward Emily gripped at the handle of the box and started to pull. She yanked and heaved, but it wouldn't budge. "Garcia! Help me." Penelope's heels dug into the dirt beneath them as she gritted her teeth and pulled. Her sweaty hands failed to find a decent grip, but soon the box started to move.

Morgan having handcuffed the wounded man to the car raced over just in time to see his two girls put the dark metal-like container as carefully as they could to the ground. Unclipping the locks Emily stood back as she lifted open the containers lid. Derek felt his heart chatch in his throat as he saw JJ, a very bruised JJ lying very still. Her face and arms were red. Her nose looked gruesomely painful and new blood blossomed across her torn shirt.

Without wasting another second Morgan reached down carefully as he gripped the blonde's upper arm, "Emily grab her head."

But Emily didn't hear him. She had froze, completely froze. Her eyes were fixed to JJ, she couldn't tell if her friend was breathing or not. She wasn't sure if JJ was alive or not.

"Emily!"

Shaking out of it, she knelt down and put her shaking fingers to cover JJ's ears. Garcia stood right by her being there as a secondary should something go wrong. Every so slowly Morgan pulled the slight woman out and together the two agents laid her back on the ground.

Anxiety and fear rose within Morgan as he brought his two fingers to her neck, his heart sunk… There wasn't one. With a deep breath Morgan put his two palms together and started CPR.

 _One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

Garcia fell to her knees, her fingers pressing into her parted lips.

 _Ten. Eleven Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen.._

Emily started to shake as rage burned through her.

 _Twenty. Twenty two. Twenty three. Twenty four. Twenty five._

Rossi, Hotch, and Reid raced towards the downed car. They were shouting.

 _Twenty nine. Thirty._

Morgan tilted back the blonde's head, "Come JJ. Breathe. Don't give up on us now."

Nothing happened and so he began again.

 _One. Two. Three._

Emily's palms were in fists as she picked up Morgan's gun off of the ground by her feet and turned away.

She knew what she had to do.

 _Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._

Emily snarled as she neared the man with the scar. The man that JJ had become afraid of. The man that she hated. His whimpers left her unfazed as she neared him. He looked up at her and the whining stopped. Cold eyes pierced her fiery ones as she raised the gun to his head.

"Is she dead?" He questioned calmly his mouth twitched upwards slightly.

 _Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen._

"What did you do to her?" Emily asked. She felt like she was just watching herself. She felt out of control. She felt angry. Watching her he winked and gave a lopsided smile, not even fazed by the dark center of the gun pointed right towards him. She tried again more forcefully, "Tell me. Or I will kill you."

He just looked away from her with his one good arm holding onto his bleeding shoulder.

 _Twenty three. Twenty four. Twenty five._

Emily tightened her finger on the trigger. She would kill him.

"Emily! Stop!" It was Reid his own gun hanging from his hand as he reached her with a panted breath. Rossi and Hotch were just a few steps behind.

Emily looked up there were tears in her eyes, "She's not breathing Reid."

 _Thirty. One breath. Two breath. Begin again. One._

"Put down the gun Prentiss," Hotch told her, "he'll pay, but not this way."

The man motioned for Rossi to find out what was happening at the other side of the car. He could hear Garcia, the woman was crying.

"This isn't who you are Emily," Reid continued. He looked over at her, his love and friendship for the dark haired agent in front of him shone through his eyes. He could see her own eyes filled with rage and sadness, her dark bangs covered them slightly as he saw her sway back and forth.

 _Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen._

Emily looked to Hotch and then to Reid. They were right. This wasn't who she was. She wasn't a killer and it disgusted her how close she could come, how close she had come. Looking back into the shining eyes of the Spencer in front of her she gripped the gun tighter for just a minute.

Then without looking away from her young teammate she let the cold metal slip through her fingers and drop to the ground.

 _Twenty eight. Twenty nine. Thirty. One breath. Two._

"I got a pulse!" Morgan's shout blasted through Emily's heart as she felt a surge of joy. Her eyes looked up brightly to see Reid who had yet to leave Emily's side. Hotch was already over there kneeling with the others beside the now breathing agent.

She could see the hope on their faces as the last two agents neared the group. Her heart soared. They weren't too late. Emily went to take a step forward, but then stopped as a flash a pain had her doubled over. Reaching out she pulled at Reid's sleeve as she fell.

"Emily!"

"Reid! I don't…,"

The last thing she heard was the sound of more sirens before everything went dark and everything went silent.

Not too far away a dark-suited man stood by his car with binoculars in hand as he witnessed the entire event unfold. He watched unenthused as two ambulances pulled up and took off back towards the city… Picking up his walkie he muttered, "Chip. This is Mark. Tell Macady that there is a problem. LEOs got to it first… the package has been intercepted."

* * *

So here is the next chapter. I hope it is better than the last one. These last two were very hard to write. I could see it in my head where I wanted it to go clearly, but it wasn't translating well into words. Anyway, I'm really excited about the next couple because the story isn't over quite yet. So is JJ going to live? Is Emily? Should there be a happy or sad ending? And what about Macady? Please tell me what you think! And to all the readers and reviewers who encouraged me to continue with this story, thank you!

Thanks!

-HCB


	14. Chapter 14

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

The hospital lights shone brightly against the darkening sky. Clouds smothered the moon and the stars and the air smelt of coming rain. Four men stood outside in the shadows of the large building waiting patiently with their hands stuffed in their coats trying to keep warm in the sudden brisk wind. Mumbling incoherently they shuffled about as though they were trying to portray themselves as innocent men having just stepped out for fresh air.

Exiting from the nearest door came a man in dark blue scrubs, short hair, rather young, and in a rush as he hastily made his way over to the group. He shook hands with the four men before taking a wary look around. Finding their small corner void of any unwanted company he began relay the information he had gathered from his most recent task,

"She's on the second floor, ICU. East side," His teeth chattered slightly not necessarily from the cold as his eyes fell to the gun that was displayed prominently on one darkly dressed man's belt.

"Do they think she'll pull through," A gruff voice asked looking down at the shorter, smaller nurse.

With a shaky breath the boy nodded, "Hopes are that she will wake in the next hour. She's in rough shape, but the doctors believe she will make it. Her friend on the other hand...,"

"I don't care about the friend. I care about the blonde. You want your money then tell me the room number, the code and the stuff you promised," The obviously in charge man stepped forward, his chest puffed out and his no nonsense glare practically glowing despite the dark surroundings.

Putting out his hands, the young man stepped back, but seemed to find a burst of confidence as he stopped backing away and stood up straight, "I got it. I got it. It's in a bag in a stall in a bathroom. Give me my money now and I will show you to it and to her."

With a menacing look, the man slapped the two hundred dollar bills into the boy's outstretched hand, "Alright Kid, but if you are playing me in any way. I will cut out your tongue and make you watch as I feed it to my dogs."

Gulping the boy nodded, shoved the money into his shirt pocket and headed towards the door. All four men tried to follow, but were stopped. The single light made their shadows long and eerie casted upon the hospitals pale walls.

Resting a hand on his colleagues shoulder the man sighed, " I need you two to stay out here. Chip will come with me and keep an eye out for the other agents. Mark, I have a different job for you."

"Macady. You sure this is a good idea? She might not even be able to talk to you."

"I don't need her to talk. I just need her to listen," The man laughed as he clapped his hands together walked towards the building. Excitement swelled inside of him as he thought about the mental torture he was about to inflict upon the woman who had taken everything from him. The woman who knew exactly where his wife and daughter were hiding.

An agent Jennifer Jareau.

With a smug grin, as the distant crack of thunder struck the crisp, quiet air, the man had a pleasant thought… That tonight was the perfect night to enact the beginnings of his plan for vengeance.

JJ could feel his presence before she even had the chance to open her eyes. There was no mistaking that heavy breath, the cold atmosphere and the quiet rhythmically tapping of fingers against her leg in a constant beat. It took all she had not to shudder at the thought of not only seeing him again, but also the fact that the team had failed to save her in time. She had been delivered as promised to Macady. A man she had hoped to never hear, let alone see, again. Though it seems that life wasn't really going her way these last couple of days.

It was funny as she could have sworn that she heard Garcia and Morgan calling for her. Calling out her name. Dismissing that thought JJ simply hoped she could delay the inevitable and keep her eyes shut for as long as possible. However that wouldn't last long as a sudden increase of pain flared through her prompting her eyelids to open. The unseen force really seemed to be tugging at each lash and after giving it her best efforts light flooded in her sight and a quiet laughter filled her ears.

"Glad to see you are awake Agent Jareau," His voice sent shivers through her stiff body as she brought herself to look into his piercingly cold green eyes, "I need to have a word with you."

It was only then that JJ really took in her surroundings, as much as she could with a neck brace on and a ventilator tube shoved down her throat. She saw the beeping machines, the pack of fluids above her, the white walls and the little television.

She was in the hospital and not a dark dungeon of sorts carefully decorated with torturous devices while she lay strapped to a cold metal table with a bright light looming above her.

A hospital.

JJ couldn't help the surge of joy that flooded through her as she realized that those voices of her team were not just a desperate dream, but a reality. They had saved her. The team had gotten to her in time.

Looking back at Macady, she attempted to speak, but found that ability to be restricted. Instead she used her fingers to attempt to locate the remote, the remote with the call button. Laughter filled her ears again as she looked to see the graying haired man holding it delicately between his thumb and pointer finger. The trapped agent frowned as she looked out the door where nurses and doctors were undoubtedly nearby. She frowned again as she saw the white coat and the name tag that Macady was wearing confidently.

"It suits me, doesn't it? I'm now Dr. Bailey, the real Dr. Bailey is probably at home by now... Fitting thought isn't it? As my Bailey turned sixteen last week and I didn't get to wish her a happy birthday. Do you know who's fault that is Agent Jareau?" The man tilted his head. JJ stared him down watching as he smiled before patting her knee, "Don't try to speak and don't worry I'm not here to kill you… Yet. I just need you to listen."

"You see Jennifer, I've thought about this day for a long time. The day where I would finally officially meet you. After all, our first meeting was the day you turned my wife and daughter from me," The man paused to look at his phone and with a sigh he turned back to the blonde, "Unfortunately our time is going to be cut short. In a few short minutes your friends will be here to see you and you will not try to give me away. I have a… associate of mine who, if I press a single button, will know that you ratted me out, and he will kill...Agent Prentiss, am I right? And he won't make it quick. Do you understand? Blink twice."

JJ blinked twice.

"Excellent. Now listen closely there will come a day soon that I will find you and you will come willingly. If you don't I will murder your family. You have a son now who is about six...his name is Henry? It'd be a pity really for such a young life to be taken," JJ's blue eyes widened as the monitor started to beep more erratically. Macady smiled, "When I come and I will. You will tell me where my family is and then I will kill you, but you needn't worry because if all goes as planned I will leave your team and family alone… Killing them after I get what I want would just be pointless and a waste of time."

She watched as the man flicked his wrist back for emphasis before rambling further. Never before has JJ wished she could speak or even move so badly because if she could she would shove her neck brace down Macady's throat and watch without remorse as he choked to death. Because no one threatened her family.

No one threatened her son.

Another buzz erupted from the hated man's pocket as he stopped talking to look at its content. With another huff, his eyes met hers once again. Standing up he loomed over her and got real close her face. "Tell no one. Do we have a deal Agent Jareau?"

She blinked twice.

"Good, I am sorry to hear about Miss Prentiss though. I've heard that you two are, were, close. Give her family my deepest condolences," Macady laughed as he pulled out the pager he had in his pocket and pressed the button, "Yes I lied before, but I need you to know how serious I am and that I won't hesitate if it comes down to murdering your child...Good night Agent Jareau."

He laughed as JJ began to struggle in her bed her eyes wide and fearful while he shut the door behind him and practically waltzed down the hall. He heard the commotion start to build behind him as nurses began to bark orders. He relished in the panic and chaos he had just caused.

"Excuse me Doctor, um Bailey?" Macady froze as he looked up to see the one and only Derek Morgan standing just steps away his eyes on his identification card, "Could you tell me where a Jennifer Jareau's room is?"

"Yes. It is just around the corner and then six doors down. You won't be able to miss it," The 'doctor' told him gladly.

"Thanks," Derek added before stepping around the man.

"You're welcome Agent Morgan."

It took Morgan a moment to realize that, that doctor had called him by his name. A name that Morgan had not shared. His instincts told him that something was wrong. That something was off with the doctor he had just spoke to. Hesitating a step he went to turn around, but stopped as he realized the commotion ahead was coming from the very room he was headed to.

Dismissing the strange encounter Derek took off, skidding to a halt at the entry and looked into the room that was now filled with six or seven nurses as they all held down a hysterical JJ. Morgan stood almost frozed as he watched the almost violently pull the tube out. JJ collapsed back onto the bed her breath raspy as she choked for water. A pale and in shock nurse trembled as she held it to the exhausted blonde's lips.

Morgan stepped in, "what happened?"

"We had to sedate her being as she was becoming a danger to herself and others. She'll fall back asleep soon," an older nurse looked on sadly.

"JJ?" Morgan neared the droopy eyed agent carefully, "JJ. It's me Morgan."

"Morgan..." JJ muttered drowsily with a scratchy voice. Her eyes flashed angrily to the nurses, "they druggggged me."

Derek gave her a half-smile, "That's because you were trying to get out. JJ you are safe now."

With a violent shake of her head JJ's eyes widened, "Morgan. Emily! She's in. She's in… trouble. Doctor fake. He said he'd kill her...then Henr-."

Derek sat up straighter his hand on JJ's arm, "JJ who said?"

But her eyes had closed, so he shook her. She opened them for a second, but then they drooped back closed.

He shook her again, "JJ who?"

JJ opened her eyes, "Not supposed to stay."

Morgan shook her lightly again, but her head had fallen to the side taking her into a dreamless sleep.

The nurse that was still there rolled her eyes, "She should wake in a few hours. We'll have the doctor take a look at her then. She'll be in a lot of pain, but thankfully she didn't tear her stitching in her escape attempt."

"Was anyone in here before I got here? Before she tried to get away?" Morgan asked standing abruptly.

"Um," The girl thought for a moment, but then nodded, "Yes, a doctor stopped by...he's new and heard about the two agents and just wanted to see for himself. He left just before…"

Derek's eyes widened as he looked at the nurse urgently, "I need you to stay here and not let a single person near this bed unless they are FBI. Not even a doctor. No one. I'm going to contact my boss Agent Aaron Hotchner and fill him in. Do you understand? That agent's life might very well depend on it."

"Yes," the girl blurted shocked by the sudden escalation of her situation, "I understand."

Morgan nodded before rushing out and slamming his hands onto the information desk, his badge held out clearly as the receptionist nearly toppled off of his chair, "I need you to tell me where Emily Prentiss is right now!"

Getting what he needed Morgan raced down the hall as he quickly dialed a familiar number, "Hotch. We've got a problem…"

On the other side of the hospital a young dark haired agent slept quietly with a machine of her own helping her breathe. Just feet away a darkly dressed man held a bottle and syringe carefully tucked away in his pocket as he neared the unaware woman. He answered his phone immediately as it rang, "Hello? I understand. I'll take care of it and don't worry it will be as if her heart just stopped beating."

* * *

So that isn't exactly how I pictured that chapter going, but I like how it turned out. What do you think? How was it? I'll probably end this story in two or three more chapters. Should Emily live? What will happen to Merrick? Macady? And what about the rest of the team? All comments are so appreciated. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and for sticking with this story.

Thanks!

-HCB


	15. Chapter 15

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Penelope Garcia nodded happily at each person she passed. She was happy because she was on her way to see Emily for the first time in hours. Her bright pink heels clicked against the hard floor while she gingerly held a hot, yellow and pink dotted coffee mug between her hands. Her plan was to sit there in the chair beside the bed and not move until her raven-haired beauty woke up. After all it would be scary to wake up in a hospital all alone.

The shrill ring of her phone brought her walk to a halt as she stopped to pull the bedazzled thing out of her purse. She answered it quickly with a wondering hello as she waited for an answer.

"Garcia, are you with Emily?" An out of breath Morgan shouted from the other line.

Garcia's forehead scrunched with worry, "I'm on my way there now, wha-?"

"I need you to get in there now, shut and lock that door. Do not leave Emily's side and do not let anyone in do you hear? Absolutely no one Garcia! I'm on my way now."

That was all Garcia needed to know as she picked up the pace, "Okay,okay."

Hanging up the phone Garcia charged towards the room, she could see the door just ahead with the number she was looking for bolded clearly on the wall. Her heart stopped as she saw a man, someone she could already tell was not nice. Penelope picked up her pace, unaware that the coffee's hot contents spilling over her the back of her hand. Her only thought was to get to that room and to get there quick.

"Not today," She muttered, "Not my girls and not today."

Emily's not exactly sure what woke her up. Whether it was pure instincts, fear, or the flight response she didn't know. All she knew is that she was awake and that the man looming over her was not her friend. She watched him for just a moment thinking maybe her feelings were wrong and that the pain level skyrocketing in her body was clouding her judgement.

But she knew. Everything was telling her to get up, move, fight, anything to get away from that man or to get him away from her. Emily struggled to move as her brain didn't seem to be connecting to her limbs.

The man turned to look at her a frown forming as he saw that she was awake. That was something he had hoped to avoid. With a sigh he looked her right in the eyes, "The more you struggle the more this will hurt."

That is when Emily caught sight of the needle and syringe filled with a foreign liquid. Still unable to move her heart began to beat rapidly as she got one finger to twitch and then two. Whatever drugs these doctors had given her Emily was not happy about it. Not happy at all. Maybe it was that or the fact that after everything she had just survived she was about to be killed while lying down like a decrepit dog.

It sucked.

But it seemed like luck was on her side as the rather sickening crack of of a coffee mug against a man's skull bounced off the dull walls of the hospital room followed by a thud and the pained whining moan of a grown adult. As Emily looked over to see the one and only Penelope Garcia standing wide-eyed with her shaking hand still holding the remaining handle of the mug she felt her cheeks tug at the corners of her lips in a sad attempt at a smile. However it was then that Emily decided that she didn't need luck.

She had Penelope.

If Emily could even bring herself to talk she would tell Garcia how freakin' awesome she is, but she couldn't. Her brain was still smothered by an impenetrable fog and her heart still trying to calm down from its trek up anxiety mountain. It turns out she wouldn't need to as she heard the unmistakeable shout of a very rushed federal agent.

Within seconds Derek Morgan barrelled into her room. His breathing was fast as he skidded to a halt by the foot of Emily's bed. He took one look at Garcia who had yet to drop the mug handle and then to the man who lay bleeding and groaning from a head wound on the hospital floor a rather pointy syringe next to him with its contents still inside.

With a smiling shake of his head Derek Morgan said, "Baby Girl you really are a superwoman."

Emily still unnoticed as being awake and alert raised her eyes and eyebrows trying to show that she was in agreement. She watched from her immobile position as Garcia smiled brightly before stepping out of the way while Morgan arrested the man who had yet to do anything but whine like he was dying.

He had a concussion tops and will need a few stitches, but he was far from dying. Emily didn't feel bad anyhow as she watched Morgan hand the bleeding man off to hospital security where they would chain him to a bed to get treated before he would be escorted to the nearest station. Her eyes brightened as the man was practically lugged out of the room

"Seeeyasucker," Emily tried to speak, but it wasn't happening as it seemed her body was frozen completely. Then she realized that there was a tube in her throat and it all made sense. "Ohhhh," she nodded imperceptibly at her own lack of observation.

She blamed the drugs.

Then it started, the itch. Her throat was itching. Emily's eyes widened in panic, she didn't know what to do. She still couldn't feel her arms. No wait, yes she could, but they weren't moving. She looked desperately over to Morgan and Garcia and she knew right away that they would be of no help.

Garcia and Morgan remained at the opening of the door to her room. Morgan was trying to console the still shaking Garcia. "I didn't know what to do. I just hit him," The analyst muttered as she tried to shake herself from the events from moments ago. Both were unaware of their friend's current discomfort.

Emily rolled her eyes because apparently she's nonexistent. Perhaps she did die, maybe she was still asleep. But then there was that itch and that terrible pleading of her mind and throat to remove the blasted thing. Emily was pretty sure she could breathe just fine without it.

That is when she saw Hotch break up the two's conversation.

She knew then that she was saved. He would get the doctors and the doctors would pull the wretched tube out of her throat. Emily frowned, or sort of frowned as she heard them talking.

"HelloI'mhereI'mawake," Her words came out in hoarse grunts and forced whimpers, "Ugh.".

"She hasn't woken yet. Reid and Rossi are with her now. Did you get an I.D. on the man?" Hotch asked Emily's interest piqued despite the crawling sensation in her throat.

Derek answered, "No he was in too much of a shock to talk anyway. Garcia knocked him to the ground with a coffee mug. I bagged the syringe he was carrying I'll have it tested to see what's inside... Something else is going on here Hotch."

Hotch sighed, "Good work both of you. Has Emily woken yet?"

Finally! Emily wanted to cry out in frustration as yes she had been awake for the last twenty minutes and if someone didn't get the ventilator thing out of her throat soon she would do it herself… as soon as she had full motion of her arms.

It was Garcia who had turned around rapidly as though she had just remembered the injured agent, her eyes caught sight of Emily's as she squealed, "Emily!"

"I'll get a doctor," Hotch exited quickly before re-entering with a few nurses. Emily sighed, thank goodness for Hotch. Garcia powered over to the nearest chair before patting Emily's arm excitedly.

"How are you feeling?" Emily raised her eyebrows again.

Garcia nodded before gritting her teeth, "Right."

With a chuckle Morgan stepped into view, "Good to see you awake Princess. You'll never believe what just happened."

"Shhh," Garcia scolded as she swiped at his arm, "She doesn't need to hear about that now."

Morgan put his hands up apologetically. Emily rolled her eyes if only they knew that she has been awake the entire time. Oh well, that might spare her the demanding questions she knew were coming. At least for a little while. When Hotch strolled back in with a doctor and a nurse Emily never felt so relieved before.

"Hi Emily, I'm Dr. Castillo. We're going to take this out okay? They'll be a slight discomfort." It didn't take long and within moments she was gulping down a fresh cup of water before plopping her head back on to her pillow with a thankful sigh.

"You know," Emily started, "Those things are awful."

The doctor smiled, "I've heard. Now Emily can you tell me what your pain level is from a one to a ten. Ten being the worst."

Emily pondered that for a moment. She actually just wasn't feeling too well. Her head throbbed, she was breathing fine but it hurt to exhale. Well and inhale. Actually she was bone-tired, her whole body, it was no wonder now why she could hardly move. She just physically and mentally couldn't handle it.

"I'm just really tired," Emily told him frankly. The doctor nodded telling her that she very well should be.

"You've experienced quite a few days from what I've heard. You're very, very lucky. We actually didn't expect you to wake for another few hours. Emily you have suffered some serious injuries worst of which being a severe concussion and a couple broken ribs. A bruised lung and several bruises. You also received seventeen stitches from a cut just above your eye and a graze from where a bullet brushed your arm," Emily wasn't all that surprised to be honest except at the bullet injury, "I'm going to give you something that will help you get some rest, okay?"

Emily nodded, but her eyes widened as she looked over to where Hotch and Morgan stood, "Where's JJ? How is she?"

The doctor patted her shoulder before adding that she would be getting really drowsy soon and then leaving. Morgan thanked the man on his way out.

Emily tried to sit up only to have Morgan press her back down, "JJ? Is she okay?"

Emily's words were starting to slur as she began fading in and out, but she couldn't sleep not until she knew. It was her mind was now sharpened, and she could put the pieces together. If someone had tried to kill her then it had to be connected… It had to be connected to him.

Hotch wrinkled his brow, "Reid and Rossi are with her right now and she is fine. You're both going to be fine."

"No. No. Hotch," Emily started, but could barely keep her eyes open, "I know who.,,"

Her sentence wouldn't be completed as she blinked a couple of times. Oh, the drugs. She really wasn't caring much for them now. She had to tell them so that they knew that she knows and JJ knows.

Hotch stood more alert as Morgan got closer to her, "Emily, who? You know who is trying to kill you?"

Emily nodded real slowly as her eyes shut, "Bad..."

Morgan shook her shoulder slightly but it was of no use as the exhausted agent fell asleep. Standing up with frustration Morgan growled. This had honestly been the longest weekend ever. Looking back over to Hotch, Morgan simply queried, "What are we going to do?"

Hotch thought about it for a moment, "We let them rest for now. Talk to Emily when she wakes up. See what she can remember. I'll have Reid speak to JJ. A security detail will be posted outside there doors, but I want someone with them at all times?"

"Do you think they'll try again?" Morgan asked his eyes flashed over to Emily resting form. His heart sunk for her and for JJ. Garcia looked up from her position holding Emily's hand her face distraught and fearful.

"Just to be sure. We won't leave their side, but I have a feeling that this is over for now. We'll need to press to Emily's attacker... " Hotch's phone started to ring. Looking at the number he frowned, "I need to take this."

"Strauss?" Morgan raised his eyebrows.

Hotch nodded as he stepped, "She's not happy..."

Morgan watched him leave before he looked back at Emily and then to Garcia. They were silent for a long while the only sounds accompanying them were the slow constant beeps of machines and the ragged but peaceful breaths of a sleeping Emily.

It was Garcia who spoke first, "What's going to happen now? I mean we broke protocol. Emily and JJ went rogue ninja, Strauss is going to have all our jobs while Hotch is already questioning his and now there is some unknown person out there who caused JJ to have a panic attack and ordered a hit out on Emily who just barely survived the last couple of days."

"Garcia calm down, everything will be okay. We'll figure it out just like we always do," Morgan told her while rubbing her upper back.

"What about Strauss?"

"Well it wouldn't look good for Strauss if she fired the team that helped catch a man on the FBI's top ten most wanted would it?" Morgan asked her, "And what does Strauss like least of all?"

Garcia smiled slightly, "Looking bad, but what about JJ and Emily?"

"They're not going anywhere and neither are we," Morgan told her, but he couldn't help the feeling that burrowed its way down deep into his instincts. Something was wrong, but in the days following that feeling would just get deeper and deeper until he didn't think about it much at all.

* * *

Okay I am so sorry this took so long to post. I just hit this wall with this story that I've been trying to work through or around or over. I guess the story just wasn't writing as I wanted it to. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you for sticking with it and please let me know of any comments or criticisms you might have. The rest of the story should also be posted tonight.

Thanks!

-HCB


	16. Chapter 16

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Three days later, Emily anxiously tapped against the armrest of her wheelchair. She was going to go outside today. She was going to go home. Her and JJ both. Emily hadn't seen her friend at all since they pulled her out of the trunk of that car. That wasn't to say she didn't try, she did and was caught on numerous occasions. It didn't help that there was a guard posted outside her door at all time and that she couldn't move very fast.

She got to JJ's hall once and was nearly there until a nurse caught her and she was escorted back by three embarrassed guards and one impressed Rossi. Emily didn't exactly know why they weren't allowed to see each other, but she was going to find out.

Apparently JJ tried to see her too as Rossi had come in once to tell her that the two of them were like inseparable children who won't take no for an answer. In fact Emily wondered if she could convince the nurse pushing her to make a detour. That or she could just get up and run. Not that she could run anyway, but it was an option. She was about to ask when Reid stepped into view. Emily was slightly surprised because Morgan was usually the one to do so, but then again if she could convince anyone it would be Reid.

"I'll take her from here, thank you," Reid added politely as he gripped the handles and started to push her forward.

"Reid, where's Morgan?" Emily asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

Reid hesitated, "He had something he needed to clear up. He'll meet us there."

"I will get it out of you Dr. Reid," Emily told him looking back to catch his eyes, he smiled and shook his head. Emily frowned before putting her arms in a position to push herself up, "Well okay, then. I think this is where I walk."

"Nope," Reid shook his head before relaying the statistics of what could happen should she start walking too soon before getting into how long it has been hospital policy to walk the patient out in the wheelchair after said injuries. Emily brought to fingers to the bridge of her nose, "Besides at least you get to walk once we leave the building. JJ has to remain in one for the next few days."

"Ugh, I bet she's not happy," Emily stated bluntly. Though JJ was being released the same time Emily was. JJ had a little more recovery to do. Many of their injuries were similar, but JJ had a partially collapsed lung, a severe allergic reaction to the drugs she had been given, and an infection from the gash she had received at the time of the car crash. The latter of which had been the source of her puking.

"Did you see Will and Henry?" Reid asked, the two had arrived early this morning.

Emily nodded, "Yeah they stopped by my room for a bit. Henry was pretty excited about the humongous fish he caught. Then he asked me if I had seen his mommy's nose… It's even bigger than the fish apparently."

Reid laughed, "She's not happy about that either."

With a chuckle Emily seethed at the slight pain and discomfort that followed. With a pause she looked back up to Reid, "How is she really though?"

Reid looked at her and smiled. He knew how much the two had wanted to see each other, "Why don't you ask her?"

Without her realizing Reid had turned down JJ's hallway and was stopping at her room. She could already hear the blonde arguing with one of her doctors, "I don't need the wheelchair I walked a whole three laps by myself yesterday and another three this morning."

"Two. And then you were exhausted afterwards," Reid stated before looking to the nurse, "Don't worry I'll make sure she's in that chair."

"No one asked you Spence," Then her eyes caught sight of Emily and immediately brightened, "Emily! Finally, I thought they would never let me see you. You look terrible."

Reid wheeled her over to the side of the bed, where JJ was propped up. Emily laughed before looking JJ over. The blonde had a healing black eye and a still painful looking bruise on her cheek and scabbed over used to be gash on her cheek. Her nose was slightly swollen and lightly bandaged. Emily breathed hesitantly before looking up at JJ with a sincere smile, "You look worse."

JJ rolled her eyes before shaking her head and leaning as close as she could to Emily with her arms spread out wide. Emily did the same and the two friends embraced, holding each other for a long while. They drew strength from each other as they held back tears.

Reid touched by the moment felt that it wasn't his place to be there as he slowly stepped back and out the door, shutting it behind them, "I'll be outside."

"I'm so sorry Emily," JJ whispered as she held the older woman tighter.

"Don't be," Emily told her, "It's just really good to see you."

JJ laughingly exhaled before she allowed herself to pull back from Emily. Her blue eyes caught Emily's brown ones, and she could immediately see that Emily was thinking something, JJ lowered her eyebrows for a second in contemplation before she looked straight at Emily, "I know that look. What is it?"

"I think Morgan is talking to the man that-" Emily paused as JJ filled in the rest of the sentence with her own guilty look.

"Tried to kill you," Emily nodded. JJ frowned a worried glance had her looking out the doors and towards the window as though someone was listening or watching, "Do you think he'll talk?"

"I don't know,' Emily thought for a moment, "But JJ. You know who this man works for already, but Rossi told me that you haven't said a word about him."

JJ looked away, "Emily, as you once asked me. I'm going to ask you to not go there."

Emily looked at her sharply, "JJ when I asked you to do that. When I asked the team to do that I made a mistake. A big mistake that took me away from everyone I cared about and left me alone, all alone."

JJ bit her bit her lip as Emily continued, "JJ you can't afford to make the same mistake I did. JJ you can trust me."

But JJ needed to take that chance. She couldn't risk Henry's life. She couldn't risk Will's life. She already risked Emily's life. She just couldn't do it. Right now she just couldn't risk any of it, so she shook her head, "I know, but I just need time and I need you to trust me."

Emily nodded seeing and knowing that she wasn't going to get any further in the current conversation, so she changed it. "Alright… are you ready for today?"

JJ nodded, "As I'll ever be."

Four hours later the two women were next to each other as eight pall bearers carried a bright pink coffin and placed it over the ground where it would soon be buried. Grieving family and friends made both EMily and JJ feel slightly uncomfortable as they couldn't help but feel that it was their fault that she had died.

Emily gripped JJ's hand as they heard the bagpipes come to a stop and a talk woman with chipped pink fingernail polish stand up, her voice hesitant and wavering...

"Just six days ago I was painting nails with my daughter. Her favorite color is this bright tacky pink that I just couldn't stand, but she insisted that it would look good on me. That was my Casey though. Always herself and never let anyone or anything get in the way of who she wanted to be or she was…." the mother paused for a minute, her eyes catching Emily's. Emily quickly turned away and JJ held her hand tighter. Looking anywhere she could she caught the devastated, teary-eyed faces of the mourners that were gathered. She looked over to see Hotch, Rossi and Reid watching her with comforting eyes. She saw Will with his hand on JJ's shoulder. Garcia wasn't there as she was watching little Henry back at the house. Morgan was still nowhere to be seen.

Looking to the other side, Emily was shocked to see a dog, a dog that she knew well lying tiredly on the grass, "Bruiser?" Emily whispered and as if the dog heard her his ears perked up, and he looked around. His front leg was in a large cast, but he seemed to be happy as ever. Right beside him was Jolene and Frank, A.K.A. Jolly. Emily caught Jolene's eye who smiled at her before nodding her head slowly. Emily nodded at her before nudging at JJ who grinned at the sight.

They had thought the family would have been killed.

Emily turned back to the grieving mother, "My daughter was taken too soon, but her memory will live in my heart and the heart of those who knew her forever. She made a difference and I've come to realize that now…. Thank you."

Family and friends walked forward bringing dark pink roses to the casket and placing them on top gingerly. Emily held twisted the stem of her in her fingers as they all waited until everyone had gone. Looking over to JJ, her friend nodded and with the help of Will the two of them helped the blonde stand and together they walked forward with heavily guilty hearts towards the caskett.

"I'm sorry," Emily and JJ said together as they put their roses and down and turned away from the body of the young girl with the tacky pink nail polish and attitude that had saved their lives.

Two hours away, Morgan sat patiently on the other side of a cold table in the middle of a jail cell. It was a situation that he was not unfamiliar with. He was waiting to see. It was Mark Muller the man that had attempted to murder Emily. Looking at his watch Morgan frowned, he was supposed to be at the funeral, but due to some complications the prison stopped allowing visitors for a time. So he had to wait. Besides he was eager for answers and so was Strauss. Strauss who has suspended half the team for two weeks, but Morgan wasn't worried as it was just a show of control and power. Hotch, JJ and Emily would be reinstated as soon as that time was up. She couldn't fire or transfer anyone after rescuing a kidnapped kid who is now safely back with his step dad. Who is extremely grateful and has not been hesitant about saying so. The team also captured multiple high-level offenders and a most wanted list member. Which in turn solved eight cold cases. It was some much need good press for the bureau and the unit.

Morgan was interrupted from his thoughts as the guard brought in the the man he most wanted to speak to. They sat him down and locked him in as Derek stared with a slight smile lingering from his lips, "You said you wanted to talk?"

The man nodded, "Not about anything you'll want to hear though Agent."

"Try me," Derek glowered as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

Mark added his own amused smile, "It's about your Agent Jareau. You better keep an eye on her. My boss is not a patient man, and he holds a deep grudge against her."

"Where can I find him?" Morgan queried as he leaned forward with a slight worry in his eyes.

Mark laughed, "I'll tell you when you give me your word that when you find him and if you don't kill him that he will end up in here with me."

Derek paused before thinking about it, "I can't promise that."

The man shrugged, "Then I want the attempted murder charges dropped. I'll go down for my other offenses."

Derek thought about it for a moment then nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

Mark smiled and then shrugged, "Then I will tell you this… you won't find him, but he will find you or rather her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Derek asked annoyed, "What's the point?"

"Let's just say. I think Macady has become erratic and obsessive and that is what lead me to be here. I'm giving you a chance to stop him. I want revenge but we both know that I am not going to get it rotting in here," The man growled despite his calm tone, he looked back at Derek, " I'm a businessman Agent Morgan. I'm all about the win-win and when a deal has become trouble it's time to be rid of it."

"What does he want?" Morgan muttered, his eyes searching Mark's for any sign of deceit. Mark looked back and nodded at the guard, who came forward and unchained him from the table.

"Revenge is powerful drug Agent Morgan," he said as he stood, " He'll leverage anything to ensure compliance, even children. Agent Jareau has a son, am I right?"

Morgan looked up in surprise. Mark laughed turning before he exited the door, "Keep Agent Jareau close because the moment you let your guard down he will take her and once he gets what he wants Macady will kill her. It's all on you now Agent Morgan."

The agent sat there for a while contemplating all that he just heard. He wasn't sure how much he could trust the man that had tried to kill one of his own, but Morgan did know, more than most the consuming pull revenge could have on a person. If Macady was threatening Henry then it would make sense while JJ becomes distant and guarded whenever she is asked about that day in the hospital. Standing up from the chair Morgan breathed deeply because as soon as he stepped out those doors his new mission, so to speak, would start.

* * *

How was it? I know I'm kind of rushing through the ending, but I feel the need to bring this part of the story to an end. Thank you for sticking with it and please let me know what you think!

Thanks!

-HCB


	17. Chapter 17

Presentiment

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Three months later, the entire team gathered together in the jet with high spirits. They were flying back to the bureau after having successfully apprehended another dangerous criminal. Emily and JJ were back to active duty and couldn't be happier about it. Though according to Will he has suspended JJ from driving for awhile. Apparently that wasn't the first car she had ruined. Which was something she wasn't happy about, but she liked the idea that her husband would be waiting to pick her up as soon as she got back. It was early enough that Henry would probably be with him. A sight that always boosted the team's spirits after a long case.

Hotch had decided to stay on as unit chief as he realized that this job, the BAU, was where he needed to be. Though he has resolved to put more consideration into every case before turning them down. He also has mandated that each of his agents refrain from any injuries for at least three months.

That failed two weeks in when Reid decided to tackle a six-foot suspect wielding a knife and ended up needing fourteen stitches in his arm. He got the guy though, which had the genius beaming for days.

Rossi was just as wise as ever as he continued to carefully observe the team with his ever-watchful eyes. The events of three months ago had taken his toll on him though as he pondered the decision of a second retirement from the bureau.

Strauss was ladened with much praise in the weeks following Merrick's arrest as they commended her team and her hand in his successful capture. She still gave them all the fiercest stare when passing them, but the team knew that deep down she did care for each of them. In her own way.

Emily smiled as she looked at each of the team. She still woke up in the middle of the night with a pounding heart and an aching head from too real of nightmares. Yet every time she woke up all she had to do was think that in just a few hours she could be with the people she cared about most in the world. As well as that they and she were still alive and still fighting to make the world a better and safer place. All of which has helped her calm herself down.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud crunching sound and the unmistakeable smell of a cheesey orange crunchy snack. Emily felt her entire body shiver as she fought the urge to throw up. Looking just beyond and across from her sat JJ, who happily opened and munched on her favorite chip.

Cheetos.

Even the word made Emily sick.

"JJ, are you serious?," Emily stopped the chew mid-chip as the blonde looked up partially confused. Orange dust caked around the corners of her lips as she paused with one hand in the near empty chip bag, "How can you eat those?"

JJ smiled through orange teeth before proceeding to talk with her mouth full while shrugging, "They're dangerously cheesey."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Well you didn't have to sit by them for hours while they marinated in your vomit to the point where they started to smell kind of like Reid's favorite socks dipped in regurgitated nacho cheese socks."

Reid frowned as Emily sent him a slightly apologetic look. Morgan, Hotch and Rossi smiled while JJ looked decidedly at her lone remaining cheeto in her hand before tilting her head and plopping into her mouth. Following that she made sure to be extra loud when consuming the gathered cheese dust from each of her fingers. Already making it a point to stash extra cheetos on the jet for future consumption.

Emily rolled her eyes before mumbling, "Cheeto barf-breath."

Without a second's hesitation JJ shot back, "Cat-lady."

Emily rolled her eyes again grinning and quickly adding, "Fish nose."

JJ pouted as she brought a hand up to her nose as is to make sure it was back to its normal size before shaking her head and loudly biting another orange snack with a knowing smirk.

The team, for the moment, were happy and safe, but they all knew that they weren't out of danger yet and that it was lurking just around a corner. Waiting for its revenge.

...

Somewhere a man was holding a photo in his hands. It was of a family, a father, mother and a daughter standing together smiling as the photo was taken. They were happy. He was happy, but then it all changed and his wife and daughter were stripped from him without even a goodbye. Revenge burned through his veins as he crushed the paper in his hands before tearing it apart just like his happiness, his family had been torn for him.

And there was one person to blame.

An Agent Jennifer Jareau.

Calming down he felt an inner peace creep its way into his mind as he thought of how he planned to enact his revenge and recover his family.

"Soon," He told himself jubilantly, "Very soon."

It was at that point that it was felt... looming in the air like a coming storm. A presentiment of disaster.

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dun. How was it? That is the end for now, but I do plan on writing a sequel of sort should anyone even be interested. Please let me know what you thought. I know it was kind of out there, but I did enjoy writing it. I sincerely apologize for the many grammar, medical and spelling mistakes that I know are in this story. Thank you for reading and for all the reviews throughout the story. Those really helped and went to making the story better. You rock!

Thanks!

-HCB


End file.
